The Love of A King
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: How will Soma and Arikado deal with their growing feelings? And what will happen when the past and present collide and a certain King of the Vampires has to make a choice? SLASH!
1. Yoko’s Investigation

Disclaimer

Disclaimer. Castlevania nor the characters belong to me. I just borrowed them for a bit and made a play on the names, bringing forth a _whole_ new character. This will be a boy/boy mpreg so, if you don't like it, don't read

_Introduction: So far, Soma and the others have defeated Dmiitri and Dario. It's been just another day at the Shrine. Or was it?_

Prologue: Yoko's Investigation

Japan 2038

It seemed like yesterday rather than two years ago that Soma had discovered that he had Dracula hidden away in his body. Since he was eighteen and he and Mina, as well as the others have left the ruined castle, Soma's life had changed. He was more to himself, and yet was more out-spoken. His strength was not to be trifled with and he was able to do amazing things. But there was a catch; it was only when he was in danger. Although he was given that dark inheritance, Soma realized that he was more alone than ever before. He wasn't like anyone else anymore. He no longer was, human. In fact, he had to prove himself to Julius and Arikado on an almost every day basis. Then his chance, to have his dark power came once again when Celia and the dark runner ups had come and caused trouble. Again, Soma had to not only prove that he was no longer a threat, but that he was worthy to the Dark Lord's Throne. He remembered Yoko saying to him that it depended on the user when it came to his dark power. Soma, after the first time, gad purified his dark gifts with his own soul.

Along with that, Soma had realized that there was something else troubling him. He had discovered that he didn't like Mina other than as a sister. In fact, he was not interested in any girls at all. _What's wrong with me?_ Soma thought as he sat by the window of the Shrine and thought about what was going on with himself. Everyone, escept Arikado, had teased him about him and Mina being boyfriend and girlfriend. He remembered blushing like Mad for weeks but when he looked at Arikado, he realized that he had to tell his heart to calm down. At first, Soma had denied anything other that the man had an alluring charm or something. Oh Arikado was unearthly beautiful and yes, anyone would have fallen for his spell, both men and women alike. However, whenever Arikado looked at him with his honey gold eyes, Soma felt his face flush with desire and his heart to fill with a longing to get to know the other half-breed a bit better. His feelings, were not so easily hidden, as Yoko had seen. In fact, she felt that it was her business to know what was going on between the two…_…_

"Soma," She said as she approached him with a smile. "Care to tell me what's up with you?"

"Yoko, what are you talking about?" The young man asked as he held back a blush. "There is nothing to tell."

"Soma," The young witch teased, "You can't tell me that. I know that something is bothering you. Or, are you just having a little crush?" Soma looked at the woman and looked out the window, his cheeks a pretty pink.

"I..I don't know what you are talking about…" Soma stammered. Yoko grinned from ear to ear._ Bull's eye!_

"Oh come on Soma you can tell lil ole me." Yoko said with a bit of a whine. Tell me what's up?"

"I'm telling you, there is nothing to tell." Soma said as he made his way to the kitchen to start dinner. Yoko was hot on his heels and gave him the puppy eyes.

"Oh come on Soma, it's me, Yoko. You can tell me anything." Yoko said as she watched the Spaniard gather all that he needed. "Who am I going to tell?"

"Yoko, there is nothing to tell." The silver haired half breed said. "Even if there was what makes you think that I would tell you?"

"Because it's personal and it's about someone." Yoko said with a smile. "Soma, it's either about Mina, or someone else you're crushing on." Soma looked at her and sighed. _She just won't give up will she?_

"Yoko, please, I am not telling you and that is the end of it." Soma said with a hint of finality in his voice. "But I'll be more than happy to allow you to investigate." Yoko looked at the young man of whom she considered as a brother and grinned. _Oh Soma, _She thought with another grin. _You have no idea on how good I am on finding things out. First I'll catch up with Mina._ She smiled and with a goodbye, she left Soma alone to his dinner detail and tracked down the young priestess. She wasn't far, for Yoko found her in the gardens.

"Hi Mina." Yoko called as she sat next to her 'younger sister' on the bench. "What's going on?" Mina looked at her and smiled.

"Hello Yoko," She said with a polite smile. "What's up with you today? You seem chipper." Yoko looked at her and grinned.

"What's the deal between you and Soma?" She asked. "Why aren't you two dating or anything like that?"

"Yoko, it's not as you think." Mina said as she looked at her friend. "Soma has no interest in girls. He never did."

"What?" Yoko asked as she looked at the red head. "Are you saying that Soma….our little Soma is gay?" Mina looked at her and nodded.

"Don't be so surprised Yoko." Mina said with a laugh. "I've known for quite a while now."

"Has he had any boyfriends?" Yoko asked, the wheels in her head were turning at an abnormal speed. Mina looked at her and shook her head.

"No, Soma never had a boyfriend." She said. "He's quite selective on who he wants."

"Are you serious?" She asked. "What type does he go after?" Mina looked at her as if she had grown two heads and a tail.

"You're kidding right?" She asked as she looked at the blond. "Soma has been eyeing him like a hawk and you haven't noticed?" Yoko thought about what Mina had just said and sat back. Soma only kept a select few in his watch. First and foremost was Mina, for she was like a sister to him and like all brothers, he wanted to make sure she was safe. Second up was Julius Belmont. He respected Julius like a father. He knew that Julius was getting odd in years and like he did with Mina, had watched him to make sure he was safe and unharmed. The third was Arikado himself!_ But why is he watching Arikado?_ Yoko thought to herself. _Alucard was more than capable of watching over himself! He's played the battlefield longer than any of us. It makes no sense as to why Soma was watching him unless…_

"Oh…my….god!" She said as the answer hit her like a ton of bricks. Mina looked at her and nodded.

"See Yoko dear?" She asked as she looked at the other woman. Yoko nodded and got up. Before Mina could ask, Yoko called out.

"To find Arikado!"


	2. A Prince’s Confession

Chapter 2: A Prince's Confession

Yoko knew where she had to go and what to do. However she also knew that she had to be careful. Arikado was not as easy to reach as Mina or Soma. Arikado was more of a recluse and if one wasn't careful on what was asked of him, then they would never get an answer. She walked to the library where she found him, sitting at the fire with a book on alchemy in his hands, leisurely turning the pages. Yoko walked to him and made her presence known to him.

"Alucard," She said, daring to use his other name. "May I speak with you?" The man looked at her and nodded, gesturing for her to take the seat next to his own. Yoko smiled and gratefully took it.

"Yoko, what can I do for you?" He asked her in that cool calm voice of his. Oh there were many times in where she envied that cool persona. With a persona like that, Arikado could get away with anything.

"Alucard, how long has it been since you've fallen in love?" She asked. The older half breed looked at her and blinked.

"That is quite direct don't you think?" He asked as he put the book down on the side table. "I'll have to ask why you are asking such a question."

"Because I think a certain silver haired half breed has a crush on you and I don't want to see him hurt if you reject him." She admitted. It was true; she didn't want Soma to suffer his first heartbreak. That was hell on earth….

"Why would I reject Soma?" He asked as he looked at her evenly. "Things are not always as they seem." Yoko looked at him and blinked. _Wait, Alucard is not rejecting him? Does that mean that he's gay too? _Before she could ask him anything, the son of Dracula held up a hand to stop her. He knew what she was going to ask him and he knew how to answer her on that account.

"Yoko," He began as he poured them both a cup of tea. "I meant what I said. Things are not as they seem. When I first found out that my father's reincarnate was destined to walk the Earth, at first I was royally pissed, for I believed that like the other reincarnates that my father had undergone, would become evil and I would have to deal with it. In the year 1999 when Julius took my father down with my help, I knew that my father had one more trick up his sleeve. As if to tell me wordlessly that it was not over. Oh god how I wished every day since my father's demise that the prophecy was just the rants and raves of a lunatic. Unfortunately I had such luck and low and behold Soma came in 2035. I felt my father's presence at work within him and knew that if I didn't do something, then it would become hell on Earth."

"You, feared that Dracula would return in Soma." Yoko said as she sipped her tea. She knew that Alucard was in a tight spot. As the only person who could keep Dracula at bay it was Alucard's sole duty to watch over Soma. But twice, thanks to Arikado's power and Soma's will, it didn't happen.

"That is all well and good but what about now?" She asked. "Soma has proven himself more than once to us that he would not turn. Out of us all, he favors you the most. Whenever you are near or your name is mentioned, Soma blushes and acts like a school girl!" Arikado nodded and drank his tea down and poured another cup. He knew as to why Soma felt the way he did…

"Yoko, there is a reason as to why Soma is acting the way that he does. It is because he was…intended for me…" Yoko choked on her tea as her eyes widened.

"Are you saying that, Soma is your betrothed?" She looked at him and was surprised that he, for the first time, had actually blushed. "Who thought that was a good idea?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Alucard said. "It was my father, way before he had lost my mother and had reassumed his revenge on humanity. When I was a child he had told me that I would not be alone. That I would feel whole again…That I would be loved as I was never loved before and that I would never lose them. I remember asking him on how he knew this, for surely I did not. His answer was quite simple: he sensed it." Yoko gasped and wanted to run and tell Soma everything. Alucard held up his hand again and shook his head.

"Soma will discover this on his own Yoko. Do not tell him for it might not feel right coming from you or anyone else."

"But Alucard, you have to tell him." She began. The half breed shook his head and the witch was about to argue. Luckily the prince counted on it.

"Yoko, if you tell him, he will think it's just a rumor and that you are teasing him."

"That is true. So what do I do?"

"We will have to wait. But to answer your question: It's been too long. However, I know that in my heart that Soma is the one."

"But what will happen if you told him?" Yoko asked him. Alucard looked at her and with saddened honey gold eyes, shook his head.

"Not even from me." He said. "He will have to find out for himself. No one cantell him for it is for him to discover. He will not believe otherwise."

"This stinks." Yoko said. "It's almost when you told him to make his way to the Throne. You didn't tell him why."

"And with reason, he understood why it was so when he arrived."

"Do you really think that is fair to Soma?" She asked. "This is not about his powers anymore. This is about his heart."

"I'm aware of that," Alucard said. "But who are we to know the matters of the heart or interfere with the Fates?"

"I still think it's unfair." Yoko said as she stood up. "Soma deserves a little happiness and yet you will not give it to him."

"That is not true at all." Alucard said. "I want Soma happy more than anything in the world but he has to learn this on his own. Did anyone tell you what powers you possessed or did you have to learn them?"

"I had to learn them." Yoko said. "But this is the matter of the heart Alucard. You simply can not hide what is in someone's heart."

"This is true but it's not safe to wear our hearts on our sleeves for it could be used against us."

"But the castle is gone, how are you saying this? Why are you dreading that Soma knows that someone loves him?"

"Because Yoko if my father were to know who Soma's one true love it will be used."

"You are dodging the question." Yoko said. "Why would it be used?"

"There is something that my father wants and it's not Soma. If he ever learns that I care for Soma deeply then he will use it against me to obtain the one he really wants." Yoko looked at him then gasped as it came all together.

"You," Yoko said with a gasp. "Dracula wants you. But why would he do that to his only son?" Arikado looked at her and sighed.

"I am the only one who has always stood in his way. Yoko, I am the only one who even stands a chance against him."

"You are under-minding the Belmonts." She said. Arikado shook his head. Something in his eyes warned Yoko that she was not going to like what he had to say next.

"Yoko, Julius didn't tell you, for he didn't want to worry anyone, but he went to the hospital last week. He doesn't have long to live." She dropped her teacup and felt herself choke back tears.

"That can't be!" She said as he looked at her sadly. "Julius doesn't have a successor! He is the last Belmont on this Earth. What is he going to do?" Arikado held up the book he had been 'reading'.

"Yoko, do you know what this is?"

"A book on Alchemy?" She asked as she looked at it. Arikado looked at her and sighed a bit.

"Very good," He said. "But this is not an ordinary book. This book belonged to the Cronqvist family. My family." She looked at him and blinked. _He's the last Cronqvist?? How??_ She waited for an explanation and Arikado was more than ready to give her one.

"My father's real name was Mathias Cronqvist." He began. "He was a tactician and an Alchemist working as a Knight in the Crusades. He was the best friend of Baron Leon Belmont and they were inseparable. However, my father's first wife, Elizabetha had died mysteriously and my father, beside himself with grief and became bed-ridden." Yoko's eyes widened at this and knew that Arikado was telling the truth. Arikado held up a hand and continued.

"My father wanted revenge and in his anger, had renounced God and humanity. Of course he had become too weak to execute his revenge directly so he had help. Death came to him and they struck a deal. My father would give up on his humanity to become the King of the Night. Death was more than willing to serve one such as my father's caliber and went to work. My father's best friend, Leon Belmont, had his betrothed taken from him and into a place called Eternal Night. Oh yes, my father tipped him off and Leon, not realizing the trap set out for him, went to seek out the castle and was determined to get his beloved back."

"I remember that story," Yoko said. "Lord Belmont had to fight a lot of monsters."

"Yes he did and even encountered two vampires and an Alchemist. But that is beside the point. In his journey to find his love, Leon learned things he hadn't before. He learned that it was from stones that were Alchemical accidents had given a human the cursed power of vampirism in exchange for their mortality. The master of the castle had one, giving him not only vampirism, but the powers that the night had to offer and the ability to resurrect himself. My father had another, but in order for his to activate, he needed a vampire's soul. So when Leon had defeated the master of the castle with the newly formed Vampire Killer, the soul that my father needed was released and he was born into vampirism. After confronting my father, the Baron swore that his kin would destroy him with the whip. My father was upset at the fact that his only friend would not take his place at my father's side and when Leon left the castle in ruins, my father fled to Romania."

"And changed his name?"

"He did that to be hidden from the world and not remember what he really was." Arikado said. "My father would never openly say that he was human once."

"So you were born with the immortal gift or were you turned?" Yoko asked. Arikado sighed.

"I was born with it." He answered. "Oh at first I seemed like a normal child but as soon as I turned (eight in your human years, about 20 in mine) I came into power and learned how to harness it from my father. I had discovered the dark secret of my father's plan and I went against it. As I was half human, I didn't want the genocide of mankind. I knew that not all people were good and not all of them were evil. There were some of each and it was up to others or oneself to find that out. I've been that way ever since."

"And to show that you opposed your father you changed your name."

"No I just gave myself another name." The half breed said, "Alucard is Dracula backwards, for my standing against my father."

"This is intense." Yoko said. "So what are you going to do what that book?"

"Well, just like before, I will place other pact on it."

"Wait, won't that kill Julius?" Yoko asked. "I mean, wouldn't Soma have to use it on him?"

"Not with this one." Arikado said. "Instead Julius would be absorbed into the whip and Soma could use it."

"Can you really see Soma with a whip?" Yoko asked with a giggle. Arikado looked at her and blushed.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" He asked her as he walked to the door and held it open for her. "Come let's find Julius."


	3. Pact and Promises

Chapter 3: Pact and Promises

Arikado and Yoko went to seek out the seasoned vampire hunter and found him in the training quarters with Soma. Arikado fought off a raging blush as he watched Soma train against Julius. The young man was exceptionally strong and gave it his all. This was going to be hard to break to him but he had to do it.

"Julius, could you and Soma cease your session a bit? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what's the problem?"

"It's going to be hard and I don't think Soma can take what I have to tell you."

"Why wouldn't like what you have to say?"

"Soma, please, go with Yoko."

"Hey, who are you to tell me where to go?" Soma asked angrily as he looked at the other half breed. Arikado sighed and said nothing to counter him.

"Very well, stay if you wish." The half breed said with a sigh. "Julius it time to face facts. You are just too old to be doing this anymorel!"

"Wow, real smooth." Yoko said as he looked at the white haired Spaniard.

"Ok, I think we can go now Yoko." Soma said as he pulled her out of the training room.

"Yeah right, ok!" Yoko said. "Soma can we talk somewhere?"

"Of course we can. Let's go to the gardens and we'll take it from there." With that the two older men waited until the younger people were out of earshot before talking.

"Julius, I am sorry for putting it the way I did." Arikado said as he sat down. "It is just I am just concerned. As you should be, you have no successor…"

"Yes I do, I hate that you put me in the spot light."

"You have a successor? Who did you have in mind?" Julius looked at him and smiled.

"Soma," Julius said. "I have decided that Soma is the best choice for it, he has proven himself worthy. I'm just afraid that the whip would not accept him."

"Julius, we can change that but it will come at a price."

"Name it," Julius said as he looked at the half breed. Arikado looked at him and opened the book.

"This book, I'm not sure if you'll remember it, has been passed down to me since I am the last of my line. This is the very same book that created the very whip you are holding in your hand." Julius looked at the other man in shock and was about to ask…

"Before you ask," The half-breed countered, "Yes it works for me, for I am a Cronqvist."

"How is that possible? Your last name is Tepes." Julius said. Arikado nodded and was about to launch into the story again when Yoko popped into the room.

"Julius, it's true, he is the last Cronqvist! His father ran to Romania and changed his name."

"Holy shit!" Julius said. "A living, breathing Cronqvist! I thought they all died out…"

"That would have been the case if I had been killed."

"I can't believe…." Julius began but shook his head. "So what do you want to discuss?"

"Julius you are not getting any younger. You have to have your successor ready and since you have chosen one outside of the line more spells have to be cast."

"Arikado, Soma is Dracula's reincarnate. How is he going to hold the whip? It'll go against him."

"This is where the pact comes into play." Arikado said. "Do you remember how the Vampire Killer came to be?" Julius nodded.

"Yes, the alchemist Rinaldo told Leon to enter a blood covenant with his betrothed who was turning into a vampire."

"And why did it work? Julius?"

"Because she trusted him and he trusted her. It was her dying wish that no one suffered her fate."

"That is right." Arikado said. "But since you are the last of your bloodline, the spell will be different. Soma wouldn't have to kill you. Instead, you will be absorbed into the whip."

"You mean to become a memory, as Richter, Juste, Trevor, Simon, Leon and Christopher had done?" Arikado shook his head.

"No, more like, you'd become the whip." Arikado said. "You would be able to guide Soma through his ordeals and communicate with him."

"That is the freakiest thing I've ever heard." Julius said. "Think it may work?"

"It might, there is no harm in trying! Soma might think it awkward at first but he'll recover from it."

"Since we are on the topic," Julius teased. "What is this I hear that you and Soma might be getting together?" Arikado dropped his book and paled. _She told…_

"Soma, come on it will ok." Yoko comforted as the young man was playing with a lock of hair. "It's not that bad."

"Yoko, I have a feeling that those two are talking of something that could change all of our lives…"

"Soma, it's not that bad. I'm sure Arikado knows what he's doing." Soma looked at her and sighed. He knew that she was hiding something. The question is, what was it? _I know that it's about me? Oh my god, has she read my diary? I'll kill her!_

"Yoko what are you up to? I just feel it in my gut that you…"

"See you later Soma. I have to go now." Yoko chirped as she ran off. "I promise you'll find out soon ok?" As she ran off, Soma wanted to just kick her butt!

""Yoko! Sooner or later you are going to tell me and get this; I'll be the one with the last laugh!" With that Soma went to his room to study, he had final coming up and he didn't want to run his record! As he did though, a shadowy figure watched him and rubbed its bony hands in wicked glee.

"The end of the Belmont line is at hand and he has no successor to the title. Oh my Master will be pleased!" With a wave of his scythe he was gone for he had to hurry back to his Master…

"Arikado, I want you to promise me something." Julius said as they sat down at the table. "I see Soma was my son and I know that I don't have much longer. Please, take care of him and…open your heart to him. He just might surprise you."

"What do you know what I feel?"

"I know that you love the boy. That you would kill for him…"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes my Prince you are."

"I thought I had my emotions in check…."

"Not to those who know you best and love you without question."

"I suppose you're right, I do love him and I promise you that I will do whatever is in my power to care for him."

"That's all that you would ever need." Julius said. "For the boy loves you too."

"How do you know?"

"Just do. Now let's focus, we have much to do."

"Yes."


	4. Secrets and A Prince’s Heartache

Chapter 4: Secrets and A Prince's Heartache

Soma looked at the woman before him and sighed. He knew that Yoko meant well but she was grinning as if she knew something…

"Yoko what the hell is the matter with you?" Yoko looked at her friend and grinned.

"What I don't know anything…What makes you think that I…."

"Oh come on Yoko, I wasn't born yesterday. Cough it up."

"No way I can't tell." Soma looked at her and smiled evilly. Yoko gulped and began to sweat a bit. She knew that when he had that grin that something was up.

"We'll see." Soma said lightly. _She's determined to keep a secret from me. Doesn't she know of my power? No secret is kept long from me…_

"Soma I can't tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy…"

"By who?" Soma looked at her and smirked as the witch began to squirm. She knew that he was going to find out if she didn't think of something quick!

"That…that…Julius wears thongs and g-strings!" She shouted. "And has a vibrator named Bob!"

"What?!" Soma screeched. "Oh my God my eyes…the images….." The half breed screamed, causing the two elders to come in and hear the old man whimper about old perverted guys.

"What is he talking about?" Julius asked and Yoko blushed.

"I told Soma that you have g-strings and thongs." She said. "And have a vibrator named Bob."

"Oh have mercy," Arikado said. "He does not…" He began and Julius was blushing deep red.

"Oh…_bite_ me." Soma moaned as he looked at the blushing man. "He does! I don't believe this!!" He looked at the other two and saw that they were blushing as well.

"Julius, who's your boyfriend?" Yoko asked as the other man was playing with his hair.

"I've been always fond of the military types." He said with a sigh. Soma was ready to fall on his ass!

"HAMMER??" Soma squealed. "The same Hammer who was head over heels for Yoko?"

"Oh my god, who would have guessed?" Yoko asked with a laugh. "Soma sometimes things are not always as they seem."

"So I heard," Soma said with a blush. "It's amazing what surprises you come to find out." He turned to Julius and grinned. "So Jules…that was what I heard last night!" Julius gulped as he looked at the trio.

"You heard us?" He asked. Soma nodded while the other two said nothing. "Oh my god, Soma I am so sorry…"

"For what?" The reincarnate said. "I enjoyed hearing it."

"Soma!" Arikado ordered. "That is enough." Soma turned to him and his face fell.

"At least I can dream._"_ He said with a sob. "You can't take that away from me." With that he was gone, off to his room and Julius and Yoko looked at him. Arikado looked at the departing figure of the white haired boy and for the first time ever, he was at a loss. He knew that he had feelings for the child and thought that he had lost all hope on falling in love again. In fact, he had been afraid to. He remembered that he had his Sonya. They were as different as night and day. He was immortal, she wasn't. She was a hunter and he was the hunted. Somehow they have managed to fall in love but it ended bittersweet. After she defeated Dracula with his help, he left to rest and she had their son and although she was happy to have had him, she had never been the same without him. When she died, he was distraught and he had kept his eyes on Trevor. He watched the boy grow and become quite the hunter, like his mother. He had helped his son and once again left. He had never seen Trevor marry or seen his grandchildren. His heart was breaking and he was scared to give his heart again.

When Soma arrived, he had felt something he had thought was gone forever. He felt 'whole' again. He watched over Soma and knew that the boy was special. He was a happy child and when he laughed, it brought Arikado peace. He didn't want the child to grow up or to be harmed. But that was nothing more than a selfish wish. No one could stop time. Soma grew and grew and in 2035, he met Soma and had to put up a cold front. He had to act indifferent, for if he didn't, Soma would have never wanted to succeed in arriving at the throne room and understand his darker self. He wanted to comfort the boy, to tell him that it would get better and that they would be there to help him. Soma touched his heart more than Sonya had. Soma had a inner fire that no one would extinguish. No matter what the odds were against him, Soma always came out on top. Arikado had never been so proud. But now, when he saw the boy's tears, he wanted to kick himself. Soma was trying to tell him something and like a fool, Arikado pushed him away. With a sigh and a aching heart, he went to the front door, grabbed the keys to his Lexus from the side table and closed the door behind him. _What have I done?_


	5. Memories

Chapter 5: Memories

When Soma had noticed that the two elders had been talking for quite a while, it worried the younger man. He sensed that Julius didn't have long to live and he needed to name a successor. Julius possibly thought that he could do his line of work up until his dying day but that was not going to be the case. Soma had remembered when he was training with Julius and all of a sudden he watched as the man clutched a hand over his heart and collapsed. Oh, this was not the first time that Soma had seen someone going through a heart attack but it was still unnerving. With his wits going at ninety miles an hour, Soma ran to grab his jacket and was about to reach for his cell phone when Arikado had arrived at the scene. Soma, without realizing on what he was doing, had run up to the half-breed and hugged him, his tears running down his cheeks and staining the other man's collar. Soma had felt his heart race and his cheeks blush. He discovered that being in Arikado's arms felt good and he was reluctant to leave them. Arikado looked at him and then went to check on Julius, his face somber.

"Soma," He said as he checked the man over. "Call the hospital immediately or he'll die here." Soma nodded and in less than twenty minutes, they all went to see Julius in the hospital. He remembered as he sat with Yoko and Mina that he had overheard the doctor and Arikado speaking. The doctor had warned that Julius was putting a lot of strain on his heart because of his occupation and that he should retire. Soma shook his head and looked into his coffee. He knew that Julius wasn't going to retire. The man was fifty eight and although he kept himself pretty fit, his own heart was fighting against him. Everyone knew that it was going to be a losing battle.

Julius had rested in the hospital for two months, for the doctors insisted that he would rest. Soma knew that Julius was going stir crazy and restless. He knew that he would give the hospital trouble. The hospital had even called and spoke to Arikado on the matter, pleading with the elder to talk some sense into the vampire hunter. Without a second thought, Arikado left and was unaware of Soma following him. As Arikado drove to the hospital, Soma had flown and hung upside down in his bat form. He didn't have to wait long for Arikado to show up, for it was less than five minutes after his own arrival and Julius was up waiting for him. He heard them speak for over two hours and Soma thanked his lucky stars that he was used to people having long talks.

If he hadn't, he would have fallen asleep. He heard Julius tell Arikado that he didn't have long but that he refused to retire. Arikado tried to tell him that maybe it was about time that he did, for health's sake. Julius just looked at him and shook his head. He said that his ancestors didn't go through this so why was he? Arikado merely pointed out that the difference between his ancestors and Julius was that after they had defeated Dracula that they have rested and retired. Julius was not given that option. At least, not as his ancestors have had it. In 1999, he defeated Dracula and had walked around with amnesia. Then in 2035 when they all came together and met Soma and Mina, Julius was called to battle again and had to fight against Soma, who had to turn into Dracula to advance and destroy the Chaos spirit. Then in 2036 he had been called again to assist in neutralizing the cult, the dark candidates and if Mina hadn't sent the talisman, Soma again. He didn't get rest and that was what he needed. Julius just refused. He was the last, he had argued. There was no one else to succeed him. At the time, Arikado had been silent and said nothing, for he believed that the other man was right. Later on, they discovered was not the problem at all!

Since Julius' release from the hospital, Soma, under Arikado's suggestion, had taken up dual training. One of the training sessions was held with Arikado and the other training was held with Julius. Surprisingly to everyone, Soma had excelled in both! He couldn't understand why, considering that he was Dracula's rebirth. At first he had thought they had gone mad, for they were basically teaching Dracula himself how to endure their power. What if, Soma had wondered, his dark counterpart had taken it upon himself to emerge and use their powers against them?

Although Soma had ultimate control of the dark spirit within him, he would lose it in anger. Soma had began to work on his anger and his patience. In this too, he had excelled. However, the secret that Yoko had discovered was enough ammo for the count to use. He couldn't explain when it happened or how, all that he knew was that it did. He was eighteen when he met Arikado, Yoko, Hammer and Julius. It was then too that he had met Graham Jones and had discovered that it was he, not Graham, who was Dracula. But before his turn into the count, Soma had discovered that he had feelings for Arikado. At first, Soma thought that it was nothing more than a crush. So he tried to brush it off. It didn't work, it just, went to bed.

However, a year later, when he saw the elder again, the feelings came back in full force. Soma, before he left to pursue the priestess who tried to kill him, had told Mina of his feelings and waited for the tears. To his surprise, there were none! In fact, Mina was happy and told Soma that it was 'about time'. She wanted her friend to be happy, for he deserved it just like anyone else. However she promised that she wouldn't tell. Soma was a bit upset when he found out that Yoko had found out from her but in the end, all he did was sigh and shake his head. _She would find out sooner or later._ Hammer was not too thrilled about it at first but then he got over it. At least that's what he thought until he heard him with Julius all night and found out their secret. He dropped down laughing. That is until Arikado gave him the cold shoulder.

He had always wondered why the handsome half breed was so cold. Especially around him and when they spoke on relationships. Soma was happy for Julius and Hammer but Arikado changed his mood. He did have dreams, dreams about melting the half breed's icy heart and that they were happy at last. Since he was eighteen he had had that dream and he had cherished it forever. He was determined to make that dream come true. He looked at his diary and smiled. For a while he had written about Arikado and the others. But as of late, he had written mostly of Arikado and what he felt, his heart's desire…

"Soma," A deep voice said softly from the doorway of his bedroom. Soma looked up and gasped. He dropped his diary and had to get up to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His hands touched a solid body and soft hair. _He's real and he's here…_"Soma, we have to talk." Soma looked into his eyes, azure blue meeting honey gold.

"I'd like that."


	6. Pieces Fall Into Place

**In the Last Chapter**

"Soma," A deep voice said softly from the doorway of his bedroom. Soma looked up and gasped. He dropped his diary and had to get up to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His hands touched a solid body and soft hair. _He's real and he's here…_"Soma, we have to talk." Soma looked into his eyes, azure blue meeting honey gold.

"I'd like that."

Chapter 6: Pieces Fall Into Place (Soma's POV)

I allowed the older man to enter my bedroom, fighting down a fierce blush. Arikado was actually willing to talk to _me. _I have never felt so giddy. It was as if I were a school boy again, experiencing my first crush! Arikado was more than a mere crush to me. Around him I was comfortable and yet, at the same time, I was nervous as to what was to come next. The older man was unpredictable and sometimes, if I didn't pay attention, he was unreadable. I didn't know I was so lost in my thoughts until Arikado placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me in concern. My eyes met his and this time, I didn't shy away. We sat down and to my surprise, he began.

"Soma," He said as he looked at me, watching me as I fingered my diary. "I need to know why you reacted so strongly." I looked at him and sighed.

"You wouldn't understand," I whispered. "You would think it to be foolish."

"Let me be the judge of that shall we?" He said. I blinked in surprise and nodded.

"I guess there is no other way to say this but: you stole my heart." I whispered, looking out the window. "For three years I have wondered what it would be like if you loved me the way that I…" I couldn't finish. I felt as if my heart would shatter. I was baring my soul to this man. I bowed my head, allowing my hair to hide my tears. I couldn't let him see me cry. One of my calibers wouldn't…no, more like _shouldn't _cry. I didn't want to seem weak. _But it hurts so much…_I thought. I had forgotten that he was in the room until he held me and had me look at him. I gasped and tried to pull away but he didn't release me. Instead he cupped my face in between his hands and gently wiped my tears away with gentle fingers. I suppressed a shudder of pleasure as I felt his fingers on my face. My sobs subsided as quickly as they had come and Arikado sat back, observing me.

"Soma, I had no idea you felt that strongly." He said gently. "Have I been so blind?" I looked at him and nodded a bit. I heard Arikado sigh and run a hand through his dark locks. I knew that he was thinking when he did that. I was about to speak but before I uttered a single sound he looked at me again and held out a hand to me.

"I'd rather show you, rather than sit here and speak about it." I was shocked but grabbed my coat and sword (Hey can't be too careful) and placed my hand into his own. In an instant, we were out of my room and standing before a grave. It was a simple grave but it looked old and weather worn. I knelt down and removed the tall grass that was blocking the name.

_Sonya Belmont_

I turned to him and he sighed. He was mournful and yet he seemed so strong. The way he looked at the grave told me that this was someone who had been _very_ precious to him.

"Sonya and I were as different as night and day." He said as he placed flowers onto her grave and tended to it. "She was a mortal yes but she was unlike the others. She had a will that couldn't be broken and a determination that rivaled those of hell. She was a tender creature and she loved fiercely. I had met her and it was love at first sight for me. I didn't love her for her power, or who she was, but just for whom she was as an individual. She wanted the world to be freed of my father's rule and although I told her that she didn't stand a chance against my father, she dismissed me and was willing to try. I tested her and she proved to me that she could hold her own. I was impressed and in my mind I had chosen her. I wanted her and yes I had helped her. She in turn, loved me too and in forbidden union we had a son." He helped me up to my feet and led me to another grave. It was also weather worn and again I removed the grass.

_Trevor Belmont_

"Sonya died shortly after Trevor's birth and I didn't see him being born. Although I had never mentioned that I was indeed his sire, he already knew. His strength and speed knew no bounds and he was able to use magic. He had the fires of his mother and my defiance. He fought his immortal grandfather more than once and I was proud. Of course, after helping him, I returned to rest, saddened that I didn't get to see that he had taken a wife, Selpia Belenades…"

"So Yoko is related to the Belmonts!" I said. Arikado nodded and led me to another grave.

_Lisa Tepes_

I fell to my knees at this one. I _knew_ her. My memories screamed as I placed my hand onto the beautiful white marble stone. My eyes, against my will, shed tears of anguish. Arikado knelt down and held me.

"Another story….My father wasn't always the heartless and cruel creature as people led to believe. He was wandering, a long time and was wounded. My mother found him and tended to him. When he awoke he had asked her why she didn't let him die. My mother looked at him and simply said why she should; he had done no wrong to her. My father blinked at her and asked her if she knew who he was. My mother said yes but that she wasn't afraid. My father was stunned but he remained with my mother. He fell in love with her for with her, for the first time in a long time, he felt _human_ and at _peace._ I was born from that union and we lived in peace for a while. My father was ready to retire his dark crown until my mother was burned at the stake for witchcraft…"

"That's stupid!" I hissed. "She was just healing the sick….How can you mistake medicine for witchcraft?"

"That is a question that even gets me to this day." Arikado said. "But as a result of this, the hatred my father had for humans was rekindled and became an inferno. I, on the other hand, bore them no ill will for the whole race didn't murder my mother, just a few had. My father wanted both the _innocent_ as well as the _guilty_ to pay the price. I stood in opposition of his beliefs and since that day, even now, I fight for them."

"So that's what happened…." I said. "But how did this all begin?" Once more, Arikado led me to graves. There were four of them. Two of them had statues of Knights that had been in the Crusade and the other two were smaller and as elegant. I checked the names of them and gasped.

_Baron Leon Belmont_

_Baron Mathias Cronqvist_

_Baroness Elizabetha Cronqvist_

_Lady Sara Turqouil_

I didn't bother to get up from here and Arikado understood. He knew that these four particular graves would hit me the hardest. These four were the origin. _Why here?_

"These four, began it all." Arikado said. "The two Barons were the two respected knights of their company and the women were their loves. Belmont was more of the fighter while Cronqvist was more of the tactician. The times they were in were illiterate in majority. However, alchemy and magic ran strong. Baroness Cronqvist fell ill and died and her husband beside himself with grief and although he became bedridden, had planned for revenge. He renounced God that night for taking his wife and researched on how to remain forever. He stumbled onto the Crimson Stone and had found it but he needed one vital thing: a powerful vampire soul. In this way, his humanity would be lost and he would walk the earth as a vampire, forever damned."

"And it seems that he had succeeded." I said as I clasped the said stone around my neck. Arikado looked at me and nodded.

"He did but at a high price. He had manipulated not one but _three _lives. His own, Belmont's and Sara, who was Belmont's betrothed." I felt sick to my stomach but Arikado continued.

"Sara was turning into a vampire but she pleaded with Leon for him to kill her. With a heavy heart, he did, completing the only weapon he had, the Whip of Alchemy and transformed it into the Vampire Killer. Leon extracted his revenge on the vampire who had turned his beloved but when he thought all was over, he had come to discover that Cronqvist had done it all. Although Cronqvist had pled that he had done what he had in the name of justice and offered a place for Leon at his side, Belmont swore that the whip and his kin would seek him out and destroy him.

"They had met again but by then, their friendship was at an end and after being defeated by Belmont, he fled to Romania and changed his name to Tepes." My eyes widened at that. Arikado was the _last_ Cronqvist! The _last_ of the _alchemist family!!_

"Yes I know that I am the last," Arikado said. "And I know what needs to be done. I have sacrificed a lot but I have no regrets."

"Don't you wish to love again?" I asked. "Despite all the tragedy…" Arikado looked down at me and smiled.

"I already have." He whispered and before I could ask, he pressed his lips to mine.

_**Author's Note: Want me to continue? Let me know. I might put a lemon in the next chapter or whatever else comes to mind….**_


	7. As One

**Author's Note: This will be a lemon. This is dedicated to GoddesOfWrath and to the many others who have reviewed my story. Oh there will be some blood exchange too! Hey when was the last time Arikado took from anyone?**

Chapter 7: As One (Alucard's POV)

As my lips pressed onto Soma's I felt my resolve breaking away. For centuries I have been frigid and yet, here comes this boy to melt my icy heart. I had been afraid to fall in love again for the simple reason that I didn't wish for my loved ones to die before my eyes. I was cursed to live forever, being born with my father's dark legacy coursing through my veins. Soma, on the other hand, _would not_ _die_ for like me, he too, had the dark gift. The child didn't ask for it, just like I hadn't. It was destined and by pushing the boy away, I was throwing away my one chance at happiness.

I felt the boy's heart race as I deepen our kiss, lightly licking his lips and exploring every inch of his mouth, growling lightly and allowed my hands to run through his hair. I knew that he housed my father's dark soul as well as his own but I knew that this wasn't wrong. It wasn't incest. Soma was an entirely different entity. My father was long gone and good riddance to that. He was a royal pain in my ass! It's true what they say, that the sins of the father were the downfall of the child. By my father being the bloodthirsty asshole he was, I had paid the price. Since the day I was born I had been despised and I had to earn my place. To all, except the select few who I had worked with and Soma…

Soma…I pulled away reluctantly and looked at him with lust darkened honey gold eyes. The boy had beautiful, almost effeminate features, soft creamy skin and a body that would drive any sane being mad with desire. And he was mine! I growled lightly again as I kissed a trail to his neck and began to lick, nip and suck lightly at the warm, supple skin. I heard the white haired beauty moan and this aroused me. I ached for him and wanted to claim him. I hadn't been intimate with anyone since my Sonya. I think my time of chastity was past due!

I ran my hands further down, mapping each inch of him into my memory and fanning the flames of desire. My blood was heating up and I ground my errection against him, causing him to whimper and buck a bit. I looked around with my lust hazed eyes and shook my head. _I am not taking him at a cemetery! That's as tasteless as that Picassco I saw. _I shuddered at the memory of the painting. It was an abstract woman with three breasts…if I had been a child I would have screamed holy hell. But enough of that…I grinned and teleported us out of the cemetery and placed the boy onto my dark red silk sheets, making sure the shoes came off first. (I'm a bit of a neat freak). Soma looked up at me and moaned, pleading for me to ravish him. I had to smile at that. I had no idea that he would be so responsive to me and I discovered that I loved it. I threw my jacket from my body and onto the sofa that was in my room, not really caring if it landed or not. I straddled Soma and removed his trench coat, also tossing it aside. Soma looked up at me and blushed. He knew what I wanted. And by all of hell, I was going to get it!

I leaned down, capturing his lips with my own again as we undressed. I growled while Soma moaned. _The boy was vocal_. I thought as I kissed to his neck again. _I could get used to this…_I nipped him but stopped when I heard him gasp.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked huskily. Soma looked at me and shook his head.

"Just, don't bite yet." He whispered as he moved to get more comfortable. _More like tease me_… "There is more to me you know." I grinned at this and kissed him again. He had just given me permission to ravish him, to love him, to claim him for my own. With a snarl at his lack of undress I ripped his shirt off and didn't apologize.

I continued to kiss down the creamy skin that lay in wait for me, stopping to tease his nipples. He gasped and began to whisper in Spanish! I growled again as it reached my ears. It was a _turn on!_ I ground my errection against him again and almost purred when Soma wrapped his legs around my waist. I sucked, licked and teased the twin buds, making sure they were peaked before continuing. I lavished his stomach with my tongue as I undid his pants. With another kiss I slid them off, his undergarments following. I moaned as my errection strained against my pants. I wanted him and I wanted him now!

I stood up and undressed quickly, allowing Soma to watch, to take in every inch of my body. I was for his pleasure alone. And somehow, he knew that for he licked his lips sensuously. I leaned over for another kiss and massaged his thighs. Soma moaned and arched his back. He knew I was teasing him. I smiled and kissed down even more. I licked the head of his manhood and Soma whimpered. I loved that sound but I wanted him to _scream_. I took him into my mouth and began to move up and down, savoring his moans and making sure I held his hips down with my hands so he wouldn't move.

"Oh….that's not fair…."Soma moaned as he tried to move. "I…need…" I grinned around him and quickened my pace, making sure I alternated between soft and hard, slow and fast. I used my tongue and my fangs to scrape against the hot flesh in my mouth. Soma's whimpers and moans were arousing me even further and I knew that soon it was time. I quickened my pace then withdrew for a moment. Soma actually cried.

"You….you demon!" He wept. "I need release and you're….how could you?" I licked his tears away and spread his legs, exposing himself to me. I slipped three fingers into the lubricant and slipped one into him.

"OH!" Soma cried as he felt my finger invading him. I purred as I felt him adjust, quickly adding a second then a third. I knew that it hurt as hell for he was a virgin but the cries he uttered and the way he moved his body against my fingers turned me on and could say otherwise.

"A….Ari…Arikado….please…" Soma moaned, still moving against my fingers. "Please….I…."

"What is it my dear?" I whispered as I prepared myself. "What do you want of me?"

"T…take…me…" The white haired beauty whispered, beautiful azure eyes darkened to midnight royal. I kissed him and as I gripped his hips, entered him slowly until I was buried to the hilt. I felt him clench around me and it took all I had to not release too early. I stayed still for a moment then as I got the silent ok from him, I pulled out, leaving the tip of myself in him and thrust back in. The scream that Soma let out, was music to my ears and I allowed myself go. I began to pound into him without mercy and was surprised and impressed that my younger lover was able to keep up. I continued to pound him into the mattress, not caring who heard us. I showed him that I loved him and _only_ him. Soma moaned as he moved with me, almost nearing his release. I was near mine as well but I knew that one more thing had to be done.

I kissed his neck and then bit down. The blood the burst into my mouth was glorious and I was in Heaven. This was what I wanted. I drank from him as I continued to ravish him. Soma cried but surprised and aroused me by biting down on _my neck_. Holy shit! I thought. How did he manage that? I growled and pressed down on his neck, stating my dominance as I pounded into him. Soma released his grip on my neck and let out a scream as he released. His beautiful soft pink lips were rouged red and were full. I roared and climaxed, exploding what seemed to be _centuries_ of pent up sexual tension. We fell over onto the sheets, both blissfully spent and in love. As we kissed I watched Soma play with a lock of my hair.

"Wow! I made you turn blond!" He said with a giggle. I looked at the lock and was stunned. I was blond! _Holy shit! The boy caused me to transform….damn him!_

"Don't worry," He purred as he pulled me down for another kiss. "I won't tell."

"I love you Soma." I whispered as I held him in my arms, allowing him to rest on my chest.

"I love you too, Adrian."

**Author's Note: Ok what did you think? Me personally, I needed an iced drink after this one. If you want more you know what to do! **


	8. Historical Adversaries Return

**In the Last Chapter**

I kissed his neck and then bit down. The blood the burst into my mouth was glorious and I was in Heaven. This was what I wanted. I drank from him as I continued to ravish him. Soma cried but surprised and aroused me by biting down on _my neck_. Holy shit! I thought. How did he manage that? I growled and pressed down on his neck, stating my dominance as I pounded into him. Soma released his grip on my neck and let out a scream as he released. His beautiful soft pink lips were rouged red and were full. I roared and climaxed, exploding what seemed to be _centuries_ of pent up sexual tension. We fell over onto the sheets, both blissfully spent and in love. As we kissed I watched Soma play with a lock of my hair.

"Wow! I made you turn blond!" He said with a giggle. I looked at the lock and was stunned. I was blond! _Holy shit! The boy caused me to transform….damn him!_

"Don't worry," He purred as he pulled me down for another kiss. "I won't tell."

"I love you Soma." I whispered as I held him in my arms, allowing him to rest on my chest.

"I love you too, Adrian."

Chapter 8: Historical Adversaries Return

Death had spotted the two lovers and if he had a throat, he would have gulped. The young Prince had taken his mate and now, there was no way for him to grab the white haired half-breed without enraging the son of his King. By claiming Soma, the young master was one step closer toward his destiny. Of course, this could also be a bad thing. The Prince was not a pure evil. He was undeniably good, just as his mate was and if Alucard took the throne, all that his King had worked, would be gone. The only possible outcome would be to abduct Soma when he was alone and offer him in exchange for the Prince to take the throne, denouncing his human side. He rode the wind toward a cliff overlooking the ocean in where a cloaked figure was waiting.

"Sire," Death said with a deep bow. The figure looked at him and removed his hood, revealing a man in his prime, handsome features with beautiful silver eyes. His hair was long and dark chocolate brown with a bit of gray at the temples. His skin was as pale as the moon and to the normal eye; he looked like a quiet gentleman. However, if one knew where to look, they would notice the red ring and the sharp fangs. He was dressed in a hunter green suit with a black tie and white shirt. In the center of the tie, was a pendent of silver and crimson. However, it was incomplete; the other half, long gone.

"Death," He said with a deadly calm voice but not tearing his gaze away from the ocean. "What do you have to tell me?"

"Sire, the young Prince has….claimed his mate."

"Has he now?" The man asked as he raised a dark eyebrow in interest. "Was there blood exchanged?"

"Yes Sire." Death said carefully. The man's features went dark and his fangs were bared. He was clearly pissed off. But then, the anger melted away, leaving him serene once again.

"So, once again, my son has defied me." He said. "He will denounce his human side and take the throne. If not, I will kill them both and start over. There is no way I will have my son taking the throne and all I've worked for in the state he is in."

"So why don't we take his mate when they are alone?"

"Is that even possible?" The man asked. "Now that he is claimed, the boy will be more protected than ever."

"The young one goes to a place called college." Death pointed out with a toothy grin. "With a young woman about his age as his only company..."

"Do not underestimate my son Death," The man said. "He is a shape-shifter. He can turn into things and not be suspected." Death looked at his King and new that he was right. He was about to speak again when something told him to turn and prepare for a fight. He turned to face a red haired vampire. He hissed at him and took a stance.

"Walter, what are you doing here? I've absorbed your soul a long time ago."

"Ah that may have been true." The other vampire said. "But thanks to the battle of 1999 and Belmont whipping your ass, your power was destroyed, breaking any hold on me. You seem to have forgotten that I was able to come back to life. You have lost."

"I still have one more trick up my sleeve." The dark haired vampire said. "And you're still mine."

"That's what you think." The red head said as he took to the air and looked down at the other man. "I will take the throne and all who get in my way, will die." With that he disappeared, his laughter echoing in the wind. Death looked at his master and knew that it was going to be quite a battle.

"Sire, what do we do now?" The man looked at his creepy confidant and straightened himself.

"We fight of course." He said as if the answer should have been obvious. "There is no way in hell that Walter Bernhard will take away _my_ power." Death nodded and they disappeared. As soon as they did, darkness fell across the land and a huge dark castle had risen from the place where the dark haired vampire had stood moments before.

The two lovers were blissfully content and resting in each other's embrace. They had never felt so happy and complete before this. Now that they had each other, no force on heaven, earth or hell could tear them apart. Or so they thought…

"Soma! Arikado!" Julius called out in both excitement and fear as he burst into their room, startling the two lovers. "Castlevania had raised once again and…Oh by Lord Almighty…" He said as he gawked at the two blushing half-breeds who got out of bed after covering themselves up.

"Julius," The older half-breed, who had reverted back to his dark haired self some time ago, said with a sigh as he and Soma sat on their bed. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The castle was raised and it seems that there is a struggle for power. The Vampire Killer is seething with rage. We have to go." The two half breeds looked at Julius then at each other. They both knew that Julius was not going to make it through this but they knew that he wouldn't listen.

"Julius, you can't go." Soma said gently. Julius looked at the white haired half-breed and sighed. The boy was almost like a son to him, although he was the rebirth of his family's enemy.

"Soma, I know you don't understand right now," Julius said. "But I _need _this. This is what my family was destined to do since my patriarch; Baron Leon Belmont had been given the whip. It's in our blood and although we can sometimes _change_ it, destiny can never be _escaped_ from." With a saddened gaze, he left them alone to get ready. Soma looked at his lover thoughtfully as they freshened themselves up and got dressed.

"Adrian," He said as he placed the Crimson Stone around his neck. "What did Julius mean by that?" The older half breed saw the fear in his mate's eyes and held him.

"Soma, he didn't mean you." He said with a heavy sigh. "But me…"

"You," Soma asked. "You weren't destined to become the Dark Lord."

"That may be, but I can't deny the fact that I am his son and his _true _heir. You see, the candidates and you were just runners up. It's me that my father wants. Always has been…" Soma looked at his lover and was about to argue but Arikado just held him.

"Don't say anything." He ordered. "I'm not out just yet. I don't intend on embracing the other half of my dark heritage. However, Soma, it's better if you remained here…"

"Like hell I will." The Spaniard hissed. "I want to be with you. If I have to fight at your side, I will and you can't stop me." With that he grabbed Claimth Solaris, his favorite blade and went out to join Julius and the others. Arikado sighed at his mate's stubbornness and after banishing his illusion, went to his wardrobe, removing a box with the family crest and opening it. Inside was a beautiful silver rapier like sword with an onyx, moonstone and bloodstone in the hilt. The engraving was that of a dragon in emerald. It was his father's sword when he was a Knight; when he was known as Count Mathias Cronqvist. He had found the sword as a child and he loved it so much that he stole and hidden it. He didn't know that his father had realized that his son had taken the blade but didn't make a big stink out of it. It was due to be his anyway.

The sword, Muerte Draconis, (Dragon's Death) was a sword of dark power and could only work with its Master's bloodline. Of course, it wasn't awake when his father was human. So, to the human Mathias, the sword seemed to be just like any other blade. To Dracula, it was his most prized and deadliest possession. It was both blood and soul thirsty, was able to control elements, manipulate time and dimensions and with one stroke, a victim would die instantly whether it was immortal, mortal or otherworldly. He sheathed the blade and secured it to his belt when he felt that he was being watched. With his body tensing and his fangs bared, Alucard went to the window and with one hand on the blade, used his magic to push the heavy curtain aside to reveal a startled Joachim.

"Damn, did I stink or something?" The violet blue clad Elder asked. Alucard raised a silver blond eyebrow in amusement but held his ground.

"What are you doing here?"

"If you think I'm helping the two power hungry dogs you've got to be shitting me." He said as he gestured for the other man to sheath the blade. "Can you please put that thing away?" Alucard nodded and relaxed.

"I overheard what you and your mate tell Belmont." He said. "Is he insane?"

"No, he just wishes to carry out his family's legacy."

"He's just as bad as Leon." The Elder said. "Just as stubborn…"

"Whatever happened to the Baron?"

"He died, naturally." Joachim said almost sadly. "He became one with the whip that Julius has. As for how did I get here, well, it seems that nothing was ever the same since the battle of 1999. Dracula's powers were destroyed so all he had a hold of had been released, it was as if as he had a gigantic orgasm…"

"Must you be so crude?" Alucard said with a fierce blush.

"You're far from being a virgin youngling." Joachim teased. "But anyway, Walter Bernhard, the vampire of Leon's time and the first pain in the ass to all this, had also been freed. Now the battle for power is between him and your father. Then you will battle the winner."

"And Soma?"

"That beautiful creature, well he was to be used as an exchange tactic for you. They had planned to take Soma and try to negotiate with you. You to embrace your heritage and take the throne for his life…"

"Soma won't let me do that…" Alucard said. "And he will not be taken. Let's meet up with the others. Problem is which immortal do we follow?"

"Neither one, think of this: They are two warlords on opposing sides and their meeting point is the very _heart_ of the castle. There, they will battle it out."

"So, we will do as we can to make way for the throne." Alucard said. "We will tell the others."

"As for your Belmont, I'm afraid that he will not be able to participate. Choose someone to go with him."

"Soma is more than capable. He and Julius are quite close, as a father and son would be."

"Then Soma will stay with him. But I'm afraid that there is more to this. It seems that history will repeat itself in some way."

"And when that happens…we will be ready."

**Author's Note: I know I said that Mathias was a Baron but I was mistaken. He was a Count and I didn't get the time to change it. Also the Dragon's Death, since in history Dracula or Dracul is associated with the Dragon (I believe it was a secret order of the Dragon) that it was appropriate. I figured that since the battle of 1999 had unleashed Dracula's power that those who gave him power should be free too. Joachim had hidden and had been in slumber until he had 'felt' Walter come out. After that, he waited for the right time to make an enterance. (He was always kind of flashy. Look in Lament of Innocence, so dramatic) but he's a bit...modernized.If you want me to continue, please let me know. As for the history lesson, I'll go more depth when I have more details. If you know any that could help I'll be thankful. Thanks for reading! **


	9. Entering the Darkness and Musings of a M

Chapter 9: Entering the Darkness and Musings of a Madman (Soma's And Normal POV)

I followed after my lover… (Wow; I can't believe I can call him that now.) My thoughts, were all upswept in a storm of emotion. He was the one that Dracula was after all this time. But why, was it because he was the only person who could stand in Dracula's way? Was it possible that he had surpassed his father in power? There were so many questions that remained unanswered. I was worried for him, myself and for Julius. I was worried for me because up until the mysterious Joachim told us that I was to be used as a tactic. I would never allow Adrian to denounce the one part that made him strong. It was his human nature that I fell in love with. I was not ready for anyone or anything to take that from me. If I have to die for Adrian as well as the world to be saved, then so be it.

Julius was another factor that I was worried for. I had become a long way with the last of the Belmont clan. Time and time again I had to prove to him, the others and myself that I was strong enough to withstand the evil that was in my own soul. Without the incident of 2035 I would have never found the other half of myself. I never would have thought I was the reincarnate of the most feared being in the world. Julius was getting older and I knew that he was not going to last in this mission. I see him talk to Yoko and Adrian but whenever I asked about it, they would change the subject on me. Even Joachim was sworn to silence.

I placed my hands into the pockets of my trench coat and walked faster, kicking up leaves under my feet. That was until we were stopped by Adrian holding up a hand for silence and for us to stop walking. We stopped at the middle of a road and I walked up to him and stroked his hair.

"Adrian, what's wrong?" I asked. I smiled when I felt his hands take mine and my heart flutter when he kissed them. I was on cloud nine thanks to this man and there was no way I was coming down!

"The castle has indeed risen, it's over this path. There is darkness in the air far more evil that we ever encountered so far. It's as if history is repeating itself." He held up a hand and felt his aura flare. It was a deep red. The aura of Dracula's line… I watched him draw back his hand and turn to us.

"This is a barrier caused by the power of a vampire. The aura signature is not my father's so we are encountering a power that's, I can't believe I'm saying this: older than him. So we will have to be on our guard at all times. Soma, you will go with Julius." I looked at my boyfriend as if he was on some serious shit.

"Say what?" I asked. "Adrian, tu es muy loco?" Everyone looked at me like I was completely batty. I gasped and blushed as Adrian looked at me and purred. I forgot that Spanish turned him on. And boy was he turned on!

"The rest of you, make way inside," He ordered firmly, his voice a bit husky. "I need to have a word with Soma." The others as well as I gapped at him like a fish. He had _learned to lie!_ Julius cleared his throat and led the way in through the barrier. I watched them go, Joachim being the last to enter before Adrian turned to me.

"Soma, I need you to promise me that you will stay out of trouble."

"That's kind of hard, knowing that we are entering a castle full of it." I said. My lover looked at me and growled a bit. He knew that I was being cheeky and while this amused him, this also turned him on. I cursed myself silently at this. This was a time for business, not getting down and dirty between the sheets! My boyfriend on the other hand was throwing caution and protocol to the winds just to have a romp in the hay! I _loved_ him!

"Soma, you are to watch Julius and if needed, I want you to stay in the alchemist's house"

"And what? Stick to healing spells?" I said. "Adrian, I want to fight too."

"I don't want you in harm's way."

"I am not made of glass." I said. "I can hold my own and you know that better than anyone." My boyfriend was about to argue but I knew just how to shut him up. I kissed him. I heard him moan and felt him respond to me. The way I had overpowered him was more intoxicating than any drug, headier than any wine…Of course, I didn't want this on an everyday basis. I much prefer that he would take control.

Somehow he read my mind, for he overpowered me and sent us to the ground. I whimpered, urging him to continue but he broke away. I growled and pulled him back down. I wanted him to take me again and if I had to rip off all his clothes then to hell with it, I will! I kissed him roughly and he broke away again and bared his fangs. I lay still beneath him. I knew that this was a sign of dominance and I was not crazy enough to challenge that. He nuzzled my neck then bit down. I gasped and arched up to meet him. My body tingled with pleasure and before I could stop myself, I pulled his collar down and bit down on him. He growled again and held me tight to him.

We stayed that way for quite a while. I heard my heart beat, beating in time with his as if we were one person. Our minds and bodies knew each other and our souls, although they were as different as night and day, complimented each other. We fit together in every way and I knew that there was no one else as perfect for me as the man who overpowered me now. I lost my grip on him as he bit down on my neck, my lips dyed deep red from his blood. I was light headed and I moaned. This caused him to look up at me and withdrew. His eyes were lust darkened but he knew we had to end it now. I moaned, pleading with him but he stood up and helped me to my feet.

"We have to deal with this first my love." He whispered ruefully. "Once it's over…" He leaned in for this and I shivered. "You…are mine." I blushed at his tone and kissed him. He allowed it but we separated and went through the barrier together. I knew that it was the beginning. The beginning of the end…

_**Meanwhile in the castle's throne room**_

Walter Bernhard was seated on a deep blood red and gold throne. _Ah, once again I am loved by the night. Not even that Knight can stop me. Oh, looks like I have more players._ He waved a hand over a mirror and looked at each of the newcomers. He recognized Julius immediately.

_So it seems that Leon's line has lived on. But what's this? This is man is fading fast. He just might be easy prey…_He looked on and saw Yoko.

_A powerful witch, she will do just fine in my ranks…_Hammer came after them and Walter smirked.

_A weapons master… That is useful all right…_When he saw Joachim with them he actually sighed.

_My sweet Joachim, you actually betrayed me…this is a shame. Now you must die…_When he saw the last two, he had mixed emotions.

_Son of Cronqvist…you have the heart of a true man of honor and yet your dark power heralds just who you are. The son of the one who had enslaved me for so long…it will be an honor to battle you for the throne…_

_Such a lovely creature…a fallen angel from grace…Given the dark powers without asking for them and had purified them with your own soul…Ah there is something more to you child and yet you know it not. At least, not yet…You will know your true destiny and your place. That is for certain…_

He knew that his former master and his minion were here too and he wanted them as trophies, well Death at least. He had plans for his 'master.' _You will be my slave. You will serve me without question or I just may torture you for all eternity…Either way revenge will be sweet… _

**_Author's Note: What was I going to say, oh yea...I apologize in advance if my Spanish is off and if I wrote it wrong. If you want me to continue, you know what to do. Thanks for reading!_**


	10. The Paths We Take

Chapter 10: The Paths We Take (Arikado, Soma and Count Dracula's POV)

We entered the dark looming castle and looked around. It was cold and gray and in the middle of the room was a sealed room with five stands beneath it. It was here that we all decided on where to go and how to do things.

"It would seem that there is a teleportation room of some kind." Soma said, causing the rest of us to look at him. It was Yoko who broke the silence.

"Soma, you remember this place?" She asked. The young Spaniard nodded and looked at us.

"It would seem that 'I' have been here before." He said as he looked toward Joachim and I. "It will not be easy. But there are more than just these five guardians and the two who are battling it out."

"We will deal with it." I said. "Soma, remember what I told you."

"I remember." Soma said with a sigh and a wave of his hand. "As I said, there are five chambers. Who's going where?" The group looked to the middle in where Julius picked up a map. Soma groaned as he read the name of the map: 'House of Sacred Remains.'

"Can we get any easier?" Soma asked the older man wryly. Julius looked at the younger man and chuckled.

"Now Soma, you know I'm an old man," Julius teased. "We have to go slow and steady." Soma blinked then rolled his eyes as he followed the older man.

"You are not _that _old!" Soma called out as he and Julius were teleported to their destination. I nodded to Yoko, gesturing her to choose a destination. She took the Garden of Time. Hammer went to the Lab. Joachim looked at me and sighed.

"You have a battle greater than any of us here." He said as he made his way to the Palace of Dark Waterfalls. "In the end, you will have a make a choice that will change all." With that he was gone and I was left with the Ghostly Theater. There was a lot to consider and I didn't know where to make heads or tails of it. Maybe somewhere in this castle, I'll find something…

(Soma's POV)

I glared at Julius as I picked myself up from the ground. I had no idea that the teleports would pack such a punch. _I feel as if I were hit by a bus!_ I held my head and moaned for a moment then looked around. It seemed that we were in a ruined church of some kind. I knew that we were in the House of Sacred Remains. I knew that this was the beginning of this five part hell hole and I was more than happy to be done with it as quick as possible. I turned to Julius and became concerned. He looked pale and his breath was labored. I knew that he wasn't feeling well and that there was no way for him to bounce back from this. His end was drawing near and yet, here he was, fighting to the very end!

"Julius," I said as I supported him and led him to a room that had a statue of an angel and the atmosphere was quite peaceful. There was a seal on the floor and I knew that this was a place of rest. Thank the Almighty it wasn't a grave. I set Julius down gently onto the ground and knelt. He looked at me with a small smile, despite his pain.

"Soma," He said as he took my hand. "It seems that I bit off more than I can chew eh?"

"Julius, you can't fight this. Why did you come?"

"I told you before that it was in my blood."

"You're nuts!" I said as I wiped the sweat off his brow with a handkerchief. "You do realize that you have no successor? You can't afford to die here."

"That's where you're wrong Soma." He said as he smiled at me again. "I do have a successor in mind."

"And who would that be?" I asked. I knew that Julius was indeed the _last_ of his line. There was no one else. Julius as well as the others knew this.

"Soma, Alucard and I spoke on this and I didn't want to tell you right now. But it seems that the Lord has other ideas. I chose my successor a long time ago. I chose you."

"Me?!" I asked, taken aback by shock. "But I'm…you can't…."

"Soma, you are not Dracula and you never will be." Julius said. "You've proved it to us all more than once. You are strong and you're pure of heart. I am honored to have fought at your side. Promise me, when the time comes, you will take my family's whip and continue my family's legacy."

I bowed my head to hide my tears. I knew that the Belmont line was both legacy and curse. Gift and burden…can I really make such a choice? If I did, I would have more on me: the hunted becoming the hunter. An eternity of torment traded for an eternity of redemption. To protect those from befalling the fate of the damned…If I didn't, the Belmont legacy would go, heralding Dracula's greatest victory. I looked up at Julius and it was as if he knew what I was going to say.

"Soma, I know that you are not one of my bloodline, but I do see you as the son I never had. The son I wanted. Please, don't let me and family fall to memory. Please, don't let Dracula win." He winced and turned away, coughing violently and holding a hand over his heart. I had to make a choice. I placed a hand over his and looked at him.

"Julius," I said gently, "I promise." He searched my eyes and then smiled. He knew that I meant it.

"Thank you Soma." He said graciously. "Now, help me to my feet so we can continue." I nodded and helped him out of the chamber. I had to keep an eye on him and I wondered how the others were doing. And what's the deal with the fight for power? I had felt three very powerful, yet very old auras. They were both dark and vampric. But only two of them were familiar. The auras belonging to Count Dracula himself and his lover's…. _Ok if Dracula's near the heart of the castle, and Adrian's in the theater, then who is the other guy I feel? He seems to be pissed off royally._ Julius and I continued on our way but the questions remained unanswered. At least, for now…

(Mathias/Count Dracula's POV)

_Bernhard had some nerve._ I hissed as I continued to the throne. _He thinks that he can overpower me?_ _Who does he think he is? I will show him terror. He will bow before me!_ I had never had a challenge of power in this magnitude. Although time and time again I had to battle my only son, it was nothing compared to the battle in store for me against this crazed red head. I had to admit, he had some guts. But I can't stand people coming in my way and opposing my power. Ok, my pride was badly bruised because I had a shitload of Leon's kin and other fighters walking on me like a bear skinned rug but this guy, really pissed me off! It was because of him, I had my power. Now he wants to take what had been mine for the longest. There was no way in hell he was getting it!

I was going to kick his ass and make sure he stayed within the stone. The battle of 1999 may have 'killed' me but I managed to stay low a bit. It didn't kill me, per say. It was more like a deep induced coma. However, through my dreams I saw. I knew of my latest rebirth, Soma Cruz and knew somehow, in some way, he was more like I had been when I was human. Being the King of the Vampires for so long had almost but cleared away any memories of my humanity. However, as I looked at my son, they all flooded back to me.

I remembered Elizabetha, my first wife and remembered what spurned me to become who I am now. Then, I remembered Lisa, my second wife and the mother of my only son and remembered my revenge. When I had first risen, I had noticed that my Crimson Stone was halved and knew exactly where it was. It was with Soma, who had both surprised and pissed me off when he ducked out of line. However, I turned my focus to my son. Adrian was originally destined to take my throne but when he opposed me and took on the name Alucard, I knew that my plan was moot. The boy had both his mother and my human nature, within him. He was stronger than I could ever hope to be. And he didn't need dirty tricks or alchemical stones to do it. His power was all his. He had _earned_ his respect and his power. And he boosted it up further when he took my reincarnate as his mate. However, there was one more thing he needed. If he had to fight Walter or me, he would have to drain the blood of the winner to take the throne. Somehow, I knew that he won't do it unless it was really necessary. No one has ever escaped their paths. Until I knew of the two half breeds… They had managed just that and you know what? I was glad for it. Their strength and determination was inspiring and I knew that if it was my fate to die at the hands of my son, then I will happily accept.

**Author's Note: Thanks to my ever faithful readers! I figured I would try a three way POV for once just to see how it flies. It's up to you on whether you want me to continue or not. The history lesson will be at the end this so stay tuned! Thanks again!! **


	11. Race Against Time

Chapter 11: Race Against Time (Normal and Alucard's POV)

Soma had a lot to think about as he and Julius made their way down the House. Although he had agreed to take up the Vampire Killer when Julius kicked the bucket, he knew that the whip would probably reject him. He was not a direct descendant of the Belmont line, as far as he was able to remember but from what he had read, others who weren't family but had the same intentions as the Belmont family was able to wield the whip and a select few was even able to unlock it's power. Of course, it came with a price; a part of your soul. If it was used excessively, then he would die after gradually weakening. But then again, Soma was no ordinary human. He was a half-breed, just as his lover but who knew what toll the whip would take?

He slashed at a few monsters and ran after Julius. He finally found the double doors that led to the guardian. It was red and had a skull with a crown overhead in the center. Soma knew that they had to go and finish the job. As they entered the room, the doors locked and they waited for the boss to appear. It didn't take long. The ground shook and out of the hole that was a giant worm like creature. Soma noticed that there were four fleshy appendages and pointed them out to Julius who caught on quickly and went for one of them, striking it with the whip while Soma slashed at another with his sword. When they were dead, they went to the other two and after they were taken care of, another one popped up from the middle.

Soma and Julius shared a grin. They knew that this had to be the heart of the creature, for two reasons; one, when they struck at the creature, they didn't strike a dent in it and two, the worm began to protect it and go crazed. At the same time, the two of them dodged the worm's fire and bodily attacks, making a beeline for the 'heart'. They struck at it mercilessly and soon, it went down with a scream and in flames. When it died down, a blue orb appeared and a teleport seal. Soma grabbed the orb in one hand and held Julius by the arm with the other. They had to get out and Julius was weakened again. He knew that if he even suggested that Julius would rest, that he would be lectured. He needed Adrian to talk some sense into the other man or something.

_Adrian, where are you?_ Soma thought as they went for the seal and teleported back to the entrance of the castle to place the orb in its spot. _Julius is weakening faster than I can imagine. I'm scared. We need you._

(Alucard's POV)

My thoughts were sifting through my fingers like sand. I knew that Julius didn't have long to live. I sort of regretted that I had left Soma with him. I wanted to keep my little love with me but I knew that Julius would be a target for his weakened condition. I didn't find anything but relics and monsters that were crazed for blood and dramatics. They posed no threat or challenge. It made me believe that the guardian here would be a pushover. I calculated the distance and transformed into my bat form and used my radar vision to depict the dark spots. I knew that they wouldn't harm me but I didn't want to start over and over again. It would be annoying and I had a short fuse for that sort of thing. I was thankful that I could change shape and perform magic. _How did Belmont manage? Maybe he a relic for this room…_

I flew to the door and transformed again to open it. Inside was a small chamber with a bell on a table. _I remember these, they're called curtain bells. Maybe this is used for the boss here._ I picked it up and teleported out of there and to the door that led the way out. I made my way to the stage and rang the bell. It echoed throughout the whole room and I saw a familiar looking woman.

"Sonya!" I called out. I couldn't believe that she was here. _Wait, she couldn't be here, she was dead…_I took slow and careful steps. Sonya looked at me and smiled.

"Adrian." She called out as she made her way toward me. I stopped dead in my tracks. She _never_ called me that! No matter how many times I had insisted that she would call me by my name she never did. Something was definitely not right.

"Sonya, how did you get here?"

"Does that really matter now?" She asked me as she looked at me. Now I knew, just from looking into her eyes that this was _not_ my Sonya.

"How dare you," I hissed as I took a stance. "How dare you mock her memory! Reveal yourself to me demon." She looked at me and laughed as she transformed into her true self. It was a succubus!

"I am impressed that you have managed to break away from my spell." She said with a small bow. "Not many before you, the old man and Lord Belmont were able to break away. Perhaps I had chosen the _wrong_ lover to appear as." With this she transformed before my eyes into the one who stole my heart.

"Do you think you can kill me?" The succubus asked me with a purr. "Let's see what you got old man." With that the succubus took a stance with a rapier and I lunged. I was eager to draw first blood. After a few clashes with our swords, I managed to see my first window of opportunity. I slashed at the succubus on the arm. The succubus banished her illusion and I saw how deep the cut was. It was from shoulder to elbow.

"You….you monster!" She seethed. "How can you do this to my beautiful skin? I'll kill you now!" With that she summoned up brambles to tear me apart and split herself into five. I rolled my eyes and banished the four illusions with winds, smashing her into a wall. I lunged after her and held her by the throat.

"You, or anyone else, will never mock what I hold dear ever again. Wander for all eternity!" With that I rammed my free hand through her chest and ripped out her heart. Or what I had thought was her heart. It was a yellow orb that was covered in blood. I smiled at this and dropped the carcass the moment that the teleportation seal appeared. I left her to rot and returned to the entrance. I smiled when upon my arrival Soma, my beloved Soma, ran up and hugged me. I hugged him back with one hand while I held the orb with the other. I nuzzled into his neck and breathed in his scent. This was my mate. The scent of lilies, rainwater and the night...It was peace to my nerves.

"Soma, what happened?"

"Julius is not well Adrian." Soma sobbed. "He looks horrible and yet he insists that we move onward." I pulled away from him and followed him to where Julius was resting, in the save rooms. I looked at the other man and knew that Soma was right. Julius was overdoing it and if he continued, he would die before it was over.

"Julius," I said as I took a knee before him. "Soma's right, you can't continue like this."

"Alucard, I know I can do this. It may be my last but…."

"Julius, enough..." I ordered. "When the others arrive, we will continue. You will rest here. I don't want to hear another word." I looked at Julius, daring him to challenge my word. He sat down and said nothing. Soma tended to him but I knew that he wanted to cry. I knew that Julius had finally told Soma what he wanted and although Soma had accepted, at least I think he did; he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Soma, talk to me." I said as I held him close.

"Julius named me his successor." Soma said. "I'm scared."

"I know." I whispered. "But don't worry; we will get through this."

"Question is: will I be able to do this?"

"Oh what did we miss?" Yoko piped up as she came up with the purple orb and placing it. Joachim wordlessly asked the same question as he placed the green orb. Hammer came in with the red orb and said that he would stay with Julius. Of course Julius was royally pissed.

"I keep telling everyone that I have to do this!" He said. "That it was in the blood."

"Julius!" I said. "You have to rest."

"I'll rest when I'm dead!" Julius said as the sealed room opened. "Now let's go!" He looked at them then went through the door. On the top platform was a man in blood red armor and red hair.

"Welcome to my castle. I am the master here, Walter Bernhard."

"Why are you doing this?" Soma asked. I pulled him behind me, just in case Bernhard wanted to try something stupid.

"Well, I am doing this to regain the power your father," He hissed as he looked at me. "Had stolen from me…"

"You'll never have it!" I said. "And neither will my father!"

"I see you are determined to win the throne." Walter said. "Your father and I will fight, in the topmost room of the castle, boy and after I drain him dry, I will go for you and take what is dear to you."

"I'd like to see you try!" I hissed. Walter looked at me and before he disappeared he said.

"You know, Belmont's looking kind of weak. He may not last very long. I'd tend to him and read him his Last Rites if I were you." With that he disappeared. I was about to run after him when Soma screamed. I turned and went to them.

"Soma, Joachim, let's get him comfortable." I said. "We don't have a lot of time." The men looked at me then helped the other man into a comfortable room in the alchemist's house and tucked him into bed. Julius handed the whip to me and nodded.

"Do it." He said. "I don't have much time left." I nodded and went to get the book. I knew that this had to be done quickly. I turned the pages and noticed when the spell that I needed was _sealed! Oh no! This can't be happening!_

"It's sealed!" I said. "I can't get it open!"

_**I can.**_ A voice from the side said. I turned and saw a man dressed in green, black tunic and had a white fur collar. There was a gold sash around his waist and the sword I had.

_**It's only by me that the seal would dissolve.**_

"But Julius is dying." I said. "Where is your honor?"

_**Buried deep down under all the darkness…**_The younger version of my father said. _**I can't do anything because I don't have a body.**_

"Can't you use one of your line, or a reincarnate?" The man looked at me then shook his head.

_**It has to be MY body!**_ The man said firmly. I bowed my head. I knew what I had to do. This was what Joachim meant before. It was now, my battle.

"You all stay here and keep Julius alive." I said as I began to walk to the door. The apparition of my father followed me a bit. I knew that I would need his help. "I'll put an end to this." I went through the door and didn't dare look back. I knew that that I had no time to spare. The end of the Belmont line was near and if I didn't hurry, Julius would just fade to memory._ No one could escape their destiny._ I remember telling Soma. And now, the time had come to face mine.

**Author's Note: If you want me to continue, you know what to do! Thanks for reading! **


	12. Clash Of The Immortals part 1

Chapter 12: Clash of the Immortals Part 1 (Mathias/Dracula's POV)

As I made my way closer to the throne I felt my blood boil with rage. I wanted to rip Walter's cursed heart from his chest and crush it in my hand as it still beat and bled. The actions he had pulled are high treason and I for one don't tolerate such insolence. I will make sure that I won the throne from this battle. After that, I know that I would have to fight my son. I'd rather it were me rather than Walter. He never did play fair.

I looked at the lavish and tasteless décor and I had to make sure I still had my eyesight. The reds orange and gold were too much for one of sensitive eyes. I had a lot to think about. Things I hadn't thought of for…centuries. I had thought of my first wife, I had thought of the betrayed look in Leon's eyes. I still remembered how my son looked at me when he discovered my plans. The boy had lost his mother and now, his father too.

I bowed my head and my steps stilled as I thought of my son. My son loved me more than anything in the world and I never gave him what he wanted. Oh, I remember tending to him as a child but I knew I had failed in some way. Instead of giving my son the childhood he wanted, I had taken him into my ranks and put him at risk. For some reason, he was never destroyed. I thank Him for that. If I would have lost my son…I dread to think about it…I looked up when I felt a vast force slowly weakening. It was a pure, yet powerful one. I recognized the aura, for I had dealt with it since I had become a vampire. It was Belmont's and it didn't look good. It seemed that I had won but, for some reason, I was not thrilled about it.

I remembered Leon trying to reason with me. I had been such a fool. What was it he called me, oh yes, a wretched fool. The thing is, he was right. I had been so wound up in my quest for revenge and grief that I did not care that I had ruined three lives that night. Leon, due to his promise to Sera, became destined to hunt me down. Sera didn't wish to become one of the undead so she became one with the Whip of Alchemy and me, standing here after centuries, although very powerful, so empty. I had lost my wives and my child and all I have left, is my rage and my power.

"I see that you have made it, Lord Cronqvist." Walter said from _my_ throne. _The insolence!_ I stiffened at his mentioning my human name and for that I wanted to rip out his heart then and there.

"How dare you call me by that name..." I hissed. "You have no right!"

"It's who you are." Walter said smugly. "What's wrong my Lord, can't stand that you were once human. Who only achieved the means of immortality by deception and greed?"

"And what of you?" I asked as I took a stance. "You had the Ebony Stone. So that means that you were also human."

"Be that as it may," Walter said. "I am different from you. I didn't sacrifice the people who were close to me just to achieve my ends. You're a dog." I growled at him and with that he smiled. "Case in point..." He said as he rose up from the throne. "But let us begin." I nodded and before I got ready, he lunged at me. Luckily I dodged.

"You never were the type to play fair Bernhard." I said as he aimed fire balls and meteors at me. "Once you are about to die I will rip out your heart and crush it!"

"Oh, so vile coming from a Knight in the Order…" Walter said to me as he aimed his power spikes at me. I used my dash and my hell fire. I was not going to have him win. Walter was just as determined as I to win. I didn't cease in my attacks, slashing and bombarding what I had at him mercilessly. My desire for wanting him dead seemed to me stronger at this point. Walter staggered a bit, singed and wounded. I had a few wounds as well but I was not as weakened as he. Of course, I had an advantage over Walter. I had centuries to exercise my power while Walter was in a little stone. I smirked as he dropped to one knee. I made my way to him and stroked his hair.

"You seem to be worn out Walter." I said softly as I grabbed a handful of his flame colored locks. "Did you honestly think you could defeat me in your state?" I leaned in and bared my fangs. "You are a pathetic fool and I will take what is rightfully mine." I sank my fangs into his neck and as I bled him dry, I punched through his chest, ripped out his heart and as Walter died, I crushed it in my hand. I watched the blood splatter and the organ growing cold. _It would be a shame to waste it…_I thought. I brought it up to my lips and took a bit. The blood that remained on it was heady and I never felt such a thrill. I made quick work of it and after cleaning myself off and disposing of the body I reclaimed the soul that was mine; I seated myself on the throne and waited. I knew that my son would come shortly. Will I be the blood tyrant that I am famed for or should I do right by my only son?

Only time would tell. _Come to me my son. _I thought. _I wait for you._

**_Author's Note: I know it's a bit short. The next will be longer. I promise! Thanks for reading!_**


	13. Return of The King, Belmont's Departure

Chapter 13: Return of the King, Belmont's Departure (Alucard's POV)

I felt one of the combatants powers fade and for a moment, my heart dropped. I had thought my father had met his end at the feet of Bernhard. If I had to fight him, I wasn't too sure if I would stand a chance. I was a baby compared to him. However, as I approached the throne, I allowed a sigh of relief. There, on the throne, waiting for me, was my father. He looked _younger_ and I was taken aback. He and I would have been twins! Well, he and my alter-ego anyway. The only details that were different were the eyes, the gray at the temples and the dark aura that pulsed through him.

"You have grown much since the last time we've met my son." He said to me with a smile. "I am impressed and proud of you."

"Father," I said as I reached for the sword at my side. "Please, stop this."

"This is what is to be my son." He said gravely as he rose from the throne. "There is no escaping who you are."

"Father, I know that your human side is not gone!" I said. "I know that the man you once were is still deep down somewhere."

"The man you seek is no longer here." He said as he got ready for battle. "You are centuries too late."

"Oh really, then why is your soul wandering this place?" I asked. My father blinked at me then at the ghost that was near the balcony. He went white as he saw the forlorn apparition. He looked as if he wanted to drop to his knees.

"How did…"

"He found me and led me here without getting harmed at all."

"And why is Belmont weak?"

"He doesn't have long. He is the last, aren't you happy that he's dying?"

"Half of me is." He said. "The other half on the other hand is quite lament as you can see. Now if this is over, let's begin."

My father didn't give me a chance to get ready as he aimed a fireball at me. _Why does he always open up with that?_ I dodged and glared at him.

"That was low Father." I said. My father smirked and lunged at me. We clashed swords and fought. I was so glad that I had mastered swordsmanship from him but I had a few tricks ready for him if he didn't play fair. I think he knew that for he stayed to fair play.

As we leapt around the room, displaying our powers to the other, I saw that he was impressed with how much power I had obtained. I also saw that he was struggling with himself for some reason. I slashed at him and drew first blood. He hissed and jumped away.

"So, you want it rough don't you?" My father asked darkly. "Feel my power boy." With that he turned into his demon form and I shook my head. _Talk about playing dirty._ I didn't have a form so I went to slash at him. The big black demon tried to crush me but since I was small, I was quick. I leapt away and dodged his blows. I had people to live for. I was not running away from who I was anymore. If taking the throne would stop my father's tyranny then I will take it.

I went for my father's heart and was about to pierce it when my father's human soul stopped me.

**No, this is what he wants you to do.**

_What do you mean by that?_

**If you kill him, you will be condemned to take his place. You will lose yourself and that is not what I wanted for you.**

_So what do you suggest?_

**I will fight him. When I tell you to, back away… I will take care of the rest.**

I nodded and keep weakening my father's demon form. I had to obey what the ghost had said for I knew that he was right. If I did kill him, I would take my father's place as the Vampire King and I would lose my humanity. I would lose my Soma and our friends. I would lose my chance at happiness and peace. Those were something I was not willing to give…

**Back away Adrian.** My father's apparition ordered. I nodded and with that he and I switched places.

**This ends now Dracula. **With that, he stabbed the demon in the heart and watched it revert back to its human form. It crumpled at my feet and the apparition entered the body. I went to the body and removed the sword. The wound closed and a pair of silver eyes opened up and looked at me. The monster was gone and in its place was the man who I knew was my father. He stood up and smiled at me.

"Adrian," He said. "I am so proud of you. Thank you for never giving up on me." I looked at him and was ready to cry. I haven't felt like this in a long time. I remembered….

"Julius!"

"Say no more," My father said as he went to his things and picked up the book I had tried to open and flipping to sealed section. He ordered it to open in Latin and followed me to where the group was waiting.

When we reached the room I had noticed that Soma was the only one who was Julius' constant vigil. He looked up at me with tear filled eyes and hugged me.

"Soma…" I said as I held him as my father sat next to the bed-ridden man.

"He's not doing well." Soma said. "And what is he doing here?"

"It's all right Soma, Dracula's dead." I said. "Only Count Mathias Cronqvist remains." Soma looked at my father warily. I knew that if he made one wrong move, that it would be over for him. My father looked at the man and then at Soma.

"Judging from the way you're looking at me child, I think its safe enough to assume that you are his successor."

"I am."

"Well, it's time to pick up the whip child." He said. "Don't argue." I watched as Soma took up the Whip in one hand and held his other hand over Julius' heart. I watched as my father chanted in Latin and the three that were linked glowed. I was about to say something but the whip flared and the man on the bed looked to be at peace at last. Somewhere, I could have sworn that the church bells toll. Julius Belmont, the last of the Vampire Slayers, was dead.

**Author's Note: Sorry, if it's too short forgive me. Anyway, if you want more, you know what to do. History lesson will be at the end of the story, promise! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Final Battle and A Count’s Decision

Chapter 14: Final Battle and A Count's Decision (Normal POV)

Everyone was wrought with grief as they returned to the Church and buried the last of the Belmont line with full honors. Soma was in Arikado's arms while Yoko and Hammer were bowing their heads. Lord Cronqvist was reading the last prayer as Julius' casket was lowered into the ground. Soma had donned the garb of the Slayer for he had been ordained as Julius' successor before the funeral. As they were ready to walk away, the Vampire Killer glowed in his hand.

_Wow, I didn't expect such a gathering._ A warm voice said. Soma jumped and dropped the whip. The whip glowed warmly as if it were laughing. _Soma, relax it's me. But, it's raining, could you pick me up? I don't like the idea of being waterlogged! _Soma obeyed and the others looked at the whip.

"Julius?" Arikado asked. The whip glowed again.

_Yea it's me. It seems that the spell that Lord Cronqvist chanted had worked in time._

"Well, I am the best at my skills, don't you think?" The elder vampire asked in amusement. The whip glowed again as Soma replaced it onto his belt.

_Yes, my patriarch wasn't lying when he said that you were quite skilled._

"It's in the bloodline." The man chuckled. "Isn't it Adrian?" Everyone looked at Arikado, who nodded and held Soma close. Mathias had to smile at this. His son had found his mate and he was more than happy to spend his eternity with him. However, something told him that all was not over yet. He looked to the trees and bared his fangs.

"Father?" Arikado asked as he watched his father take a stance. Mathias looked at his son and the group briefly before looking at the trees again.

"Adrian, you and your friends, leave here. Do not look back and do not come for me."

"But Father…."

"Do as I say!" Lord Cronqvist ordered. Arikado led the others to safety but Joachim broke away. Soma looked at him in shock.

"Joachim, are you insane? What are you doing?"

"I'll help Lord Cronqvist." He said, mercury eyes staring into azure ones. "He'll need my help."

"It's suicide!" Soma cried out as Arikado grabbed his arm.

"Soma, I promise, we'll be back ok?" He was about say more when Arikado stopped him with a look.

"Go and aid my father." He ordered. Joachim nodded and teleported to where the elder man was.

"What are you doing here?" Mathias asked as the silver haired vampire appeared. "Didn't I tell you to…"

"Your son ordered that I assist you." Joachim said. Mathias just looked at him and sighed. He knew that his son had ordered him and he wasn't going to move. He also sensed that there was something more to what he was saying.

"Well, I'm grateful." He said. "But I will strike the last blow to him."

"Another vampire..?" Joachim asked. Mathias shook his head and sighed.

"What is the one thing that served me for as long as anyone can remember?"

"Death?" He asked. As he did, the Grim Reaper came out from the trees and huffed.

"It seems that you have broken free of my control, Lord Cronqvist." He said with a sneer. "It's no matter. I will claim your soul now." Mathias took a stance and hissed.

"What makes you think I will surrender my soul to you? For the first time in my life, I am of my own mind. You have kept me under wraps for far too long and now, it's at an end."

With that the two men attacked the flying bonehead and battled him. The Grim Reaper may have been bony as hell but he was strong and quite an opponent. Neither party was ready to give it up but Death was willing to cheat. He called down his two minions, Gaibon and Slogra. Mathias' eyes widened as he felt them trying to double team him but Joachim took them out with his swords. Mathias looked at him and smiled. Joachim blushed slightly but bowed.

Death swooped in with his scythe and was ready to take Mathias out. He needed a new 'Master' (more like a new sucker) to take over the castle and the legions of darkness. However, Mathias was not willing to die! He raised his sword to intercept the blade of the scythe but it grabbed the Crimson Stone.

"If I remove this from you, you will die." Death said with a chuckle. "Say your prayers my King…." He was about to pull it off when he felt a sword through his skull. He fell to the earth, his scythe falling with a clatter. Mathias looked up and saw a battered and dirty Joachim.

"Are you all right?" The white haired vampire asked. Mathias nodded and sheathed his blade and checked himself over. He was unharmed. Joachim on the other hand, needed rest. He grabbed the other man and teleported them to where Arikado was.

Arikado, Yoko and Hammer were seated around the fire in Arikado's townhouse while Soma was on the phone with Mina, telling her of what had happened and Julius' death. Julius, although he didn't have a body, was able to feel their emotions. As soon as Soma hung up the phone, the two battle weary elders appeared and plopped onto the floor, being tended to by Soma and Arikado.

"Father! You made it back!"

"Was there any doubt?" Mathias asked. "As many times I have defied death?"

"Does your father always have such an ego?" Soma asked with a smile as he performed a healing spell on Joachim. Arikado looked at him and smiled.

"It got worse with age."

"And it's in the family." Mathias said. Arikado turned to Soma.

"If I get like that, please kill me."

"Can I just kick you around instead?" Soma asked, "I like having you around." The others looked at the two and laughed.

"Those two should just get married." Yoko said. The others looked at her and smirked. Soma and Arikado just blushed. Mathias looked at the two and chuckled.

"That sounds like a grand idea. But not right now. I need rest. Hell, we all do." With that, they all agreed and went to sleep. Mathias however stayed with Arikado by a window. They were both thinking of what they were going to do next. It was Mathias who broke the silence.

"I can't stay here Adrian." He said softly. Arikado looked at his father in shock.

"Father, you just got here…we just found each other again."

"Adrian, I'm hated all around the world…"

"Father, they haven't seen your true form in so long that there is no way that you could…"

"Adrian, think on it. All I have to do is say my name…"

"That can be changed." Arikado said. "I changed mine long ago."

"I named you. Why did you do that?"

"I needed cover. I couldn't go around as Adrian Tepes. It would raise numerous questions and suspicions."

"But I…"

"We can always change your name Father." Arikado said. "Please stay…"

"I will think on it." Mathias said. "Now, why don't you rest? I will let you know of my decision later."

"Good night Father,"

"Good night Adrian."

The next morning, Mathias was up and in his son's study. Soma walked in with a breakfast tray and smiled at him.

"I was looking for you."

"Oh, good morning child," Mathias said as Soma set the tray down. "How was your sleep?"

"I slept like the dead." He said as he sat down. "Adrian is still asleep but he told me of the decision you were to make."

"I have been thinking all night." Mathias admitted. "And I've come to my decision at last."

"Would you like to tell me?"

"I'd rather tell him too."

"Tell me what?" Arikado asked as he stole a piece of his father's toast.

"I'm staying."

**Author's Note: One chapter, or two to go. Tell me if you wish me to continue on. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Heirloom

Chapter 15: Heirloom (Mathias/Dracula's POV)

Although I told my son I was going to stay with him and his allies, I harbored second thoughts. I was happy to have my life and my son back but it just didn't feel right. Something told me that my time was up, that my world was not here. My son was well off, the world was at peace and, he had a gentle creature who would never leave his side. I smiled as I watched my son walk with Soma, they were happy and in love. It reminded me how I was with Elizabetha and Lisa. Both times I was happy and felt human. I had loved them both and both had been taken from me…

"Sire, what are you thinking?" A smooth yet older voice asked from behind me. I turned to see Joachim standing there. I sighed and moved away from the balcony, to give the children some privacy.

"I can not stay here." I said and held up a hand. "I know I said that I would but think on this? Do we really fit in here? Soma and Adrian are just fine and can rule with a fair, firm hand. We're merely extras Joachim, divine aid if you will."

"Sire, every child needs their parent no matter what." Joachim said looking at me evenly. "Yes you have a feared reputation but the youngling needs you and has fought ages to have his father back. Are you really going to take that away from him?"

"And there is something else…" I said. "You have feelings for me." Joachim looked at me briefly and blushed.

"That may be Sire but I guess you'll never really know if you leave." He said. "I strongly suggest that you think of ALL aspects before you make a move. It's just like chess; all it takes is one move to bring forth victory or defeat." With that he walked away, leaving me to blessed silence. What he said did make sense but I was really harboring on leaving. True, Adrian would be upset at my leaving but it seemed right. It was time for me to resign. But I would remain for one more aspect in Adrian's life. I went to my jacket and pulled out a blood velvet box from my pocket and made my way to my son's room. I politely knocked and waited. I didn't have to wait long. It was Soma who answered the door. The younger Halfling looked at me and bowed a bit before allowing me into the room. I nodded in thanks and looked at my son. With his dark hair and dark suit, it was a spitting image of myself! I shook myself out my revere and asked the younger man to leave. Soma looked to my son and asked silently. My son in turned nodded and the child left.

"Father, what's bothering you?" My son asked as he offered me a seat while he sat on the edge of his bed. I smiled and showed him the box.

"Adrian, I know I said that I would stay but, it can't be my son. However, I believe your mother would want you to have this when you propose to the one you've chosen." My son looked at me then with shaking hands took the box and opened it. It was a beautiful white gold band with moonstone, bloodstone and mother of pearl in the center. I knew he recognized the band for he bit back tears. I held him and stroked his hair.

"No matter where I go," I whispered as I held him close. "I will always be with you."

**I know, its short but more to come I promise….**


	16. PreWedding Surprise Times Two

Chapter 16:Pre-Wedding Surprise Times Two (Soma then Arikado's/Alucard's POV)

I woke up with butterflies in my stomach as I turned the alarm off. Adrian and I decided to tie the knot as soon as possible, but two weeks after Julius' funeral. I looked at the calendar and sighed. It was the **BIG **day and I was alone in our room. _Where was_ _Adrian?_ I got up and got ready, putting on regular clothes. Hell I was not into getting into my wedding garb until I knew where my fiancé was. I made my way downstairs and bumped into Jochiam.

"Soma, what are you doing up?" The silver haired vampire asked. I blinked at the way he was acting and knew at once that he was hiding something.

"My alarm woke me up." I said. "Where are Adrian and Mathias? I don't sense them."

"They went out and Adrian said for you to not worry that he will be back shortly."

"What are they doing? It's only 6 and change in the morning!"

"Why are you up so early child? You need your rest. You have a big day in a few hours."

"I can't rest knowing that Adrian is not here."

"You still don't trust his father." Joachim said. I sat down and sighed.

"Can you blame me?" I asked. "For as long as I can remember from past memories and my studies, he had terrorized others…."

"Trust me; he will not harm his son. Besides, if he even tries it, the youngling could easily destroy him and Mathias knows this." I sighed and sat back, holding my stomach. I haven't been feeling right for a while and the only person I had ever been with was Adrian. Joachim sensed my pain for he went into the kitchen and came back with tea and burnt toast. "Eat this and sip slowly. Soma, child, has anyone checked you?"

"I'm not sick!" I said. Joachim looked at me and smiled.

"I didn't say you were." He said. "But I do believe you have to take it easy. With all that's happened, maybe you're overwhelmed."

"You're probably right." I admitted. "A lot has happened, Adrian getting his father back, me becoming the next Vampire Slayer…yea, I think I'll go lay back down." I tried to walk back to my room but I felt my body fall and my world go black.

(Arikado's POV)

I sensed something was wrong as soon as I parked the Lexus. My father and I went to make arrangements for the church and the clothes. _I should have left Soma a note_. I thought as I hit the steering wheel lightly by immortal standards. I turned and met my father's gaze.

"Adrian, take it easy."

"Father, something is not right."

"Are you sure it's not your nerves? I remember I was nervous as hell on _both_ of my wedding days." I was in shock at that. My father seemed so calm and cool and I never would have thought he was the nervous type.

"I remember Leon teasing me as I waited for Elizabetha to arrive at the altar. At the time, I was afraid of the notion of having children so I did the only thing that seemed logical, I threw up all over his boots." My mouth dropped to the floor. This was _too funny._ "When I waited for your mother, again I threw up, this time on the priest." I threw back my head and laughed then paused.

"It's not inherited right?"

"I'm not sure." He said. I cleared my throat, killed the engine and got out of the car, gathering the clothes we were to wear. I would go in black and Soma would go in white. Of course I was so tempted in getting a dress for Soma but my father scolded me and said he would be damned if Soma was to wear that. That it would be a blow to his pride and my father's heart. So I settled for an outfit similar to Joachim's in white, light blue and silver. I had decided to go in a suit, black and red with my family's coat of arms on my left shoulder. I haven't decided on whether I would stay a brunette or go as my blond self.

"If Soma really loves you son, he will accept _both_ forms of you. Go as the one you were born. This brunette is not you…I mean, it is you but it's not the 'you' I watched grow up. Besides, I'm sure your mother would love it if her son would walk down the aisle as he came to be." I bowed my head and then nodded, allowing my hair and features to change a bit, reverting to my original state.

This made my father smile and nod as he helped me with the rest of the things. "Much better, now lets go inside. You have to get ready." As we walked in, the feeling of dread came back in a double. I didn't see Joachim or the others. _Where's Soma? _I dropped what I was holding and followed Soma's scent. It smelled a bit different…I picked up the pace and heard my father following me. I opened the door to mine and Soma's room and immediately went to the bedside. Soma was on the bed, looking pale. Joachim was with him.

"I'm glad you're back." He said. I looked at him as I gathered Soma into my lap.

"What happened here?"

"Soma awoke earlier looking for you. He didn't feel well, holding his stomach in fact. I made him tea and toast which he ate then when he made his way back, he collapsed, I carried him back and put him to bed."

"Why was he holding his stomach?" My father asked. Joachim looked at him and shook his head.

"I'm not sure Sire." He said. "But Soma hasn't opened his eyes again." I looked down at Soma, ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his lips gently. As I pulled back, I saw his eyes flutter open and look at me.

"You've decided to go blond for our wedding?" He teased gently. I smiled and kissed him again.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all..." Soma said as he ran a hand through my golden tresses. "You look even more drop dead gorgeous this way." I heard my father snicker but left it alone.

"Soma, what's the matter, don't you wish to marry?"

"Of course I do. I'm probably just a little tired."

"Or a little knocked up…" I heard my father say. We looked at him and waited. "What don't tell me you couldn't smell the difference?" _Soma's…with child…our child…_My heart leapt with joy but Soma looked shocked.

"How could I…I'm a guy…."

"Some things can't be explained child." My father said. "Things happen for a reason." I watch Soma calm down and take what my father said in. He knew, as I did that my father was right.

"It's only been a week or so."

"We're vampires child. Adrian and I could pick it up. I'm surprised you didn't Joachim."

"I did."

"Then why didn't you tell Soma?"

"I was trying to but the child collapsed."

"Enough," I ordered. "The important thing is that the fact is known by all in this room. Soma, you will have to postpone your training for a spell." Soma nodded and sighed. He was still in shock. My father looked at me and mouthed.

'I stand corrected. There's not one in there, but two.'

'Twins?'

'Aye.'

'I'm so screwed.'

"Well, we will deal with this as it comes." My father said. "Looks like I _can't _leave now."

"What do you mean?" Soma asked. "I thought you were staying?"

"I am now." My father said. "Someone will have to look after you and the children when Adrian is away."

"Wait a minute, you said children."

"Yes I did, so what of it?"

"Are you telling me I'm having more than one in here?"

"That's right."

"What are we waiting for; we have a wedding to go to."

**Heh…I am so evil! Anyway stay tuned!**


	17. Who Said History Doesn’t Repeat Itself?

Chapter 17: Who Said History Doesn't Repeat Itself? (Arikado then Soma's POV)

In my wildest dream, I didn't think I would ever marry. With the war going on between my father, mankind and myself, I really didn't have time to consider the possibility. I had my Sonya and although she bore me a son, we never wedded. I never thought I would find love again, but when Soma entered the picture, the feelings came back full force. I never told my father that he was right in his vision. Like hell I will, the man had an ego big enough to rival the earth!

_I do not!_ A deep mind voice said in my head, causing me to blush and look away a bit when I saw my father's silver eyes looking 'hurt'. _It's not my fault that I was right. When it's your time my son, you'll get the 'gift' as well._

_Father, I didn't think you were able to…_

_And why is that?_

_When was the last time we've spoken this way?_

_I can't remember. It was so long…I do remember that you were a mere child. You couldn't physically speak yet…you were such an adorable child…._

_Father….don't make me blush!_

_I just realized I never talked to you about the 'wedding night'...Ah what the hell, I'll spare you, and after all, you knocked up our little Soma._

"ENOUGH!" I cried out, my cheeks as red as blood red roses and felt the eyes of our friends looking at me. I smiled sheepishly and composed myself, despite my nerves tensing and my heart racing. Joachim was standing next to me and noticed my stressful state.

"Don't worry youngling; you two will be just fine. Some people just like to tease a little too much." He looked at my father at the last part and I had to bite back a laugh. My father blinked and shrugged.

_What did I do?_ He asked, completely clueless to what Joachim meant and I smirked. There was no way I was telling him.

_Figure it out._ I thought smugly. I could have sworn I heard my father mutter 'insolent brat' but I didn't care. This was my wedding day and no one was going to ruin it.

(Soma's POV)

I was sitting at the mirror thinking and praying that all would go smoothly. I was still in shock with the news of becoming a mother in nine months, and with _twins_ no less. I wasn't sure I was ready but I kept my head up high. I wasn't alone. I had our friends, my future father in law and my future husband…

_And me! Don't forget me!_ Julius' voice cried from the whip. I chuckled as I picked up the whip and placed it on my belt.

_Now why would I forget you?_

_Cause I'm no longer amongst the living._ His voice said sadly. I smiled and reassured him that he would never be forgotten that in fact, I would turn to him for advice. This made him happy.

_Good, so you're…expecting. Congratulations._

_Thanks. I'm just scared. I mean, Adrian is not exactly…human._

_Neither are you, so your point?_

_I'm just afraid that the children will go through hardships._

_Maybe they won't. Soma, this is a different age, a different time. Adrian had hardships due to the times. His mother was thought of as a witch and all she did was tend to the sick. If his mother was still alive, she would've thought of as a medic or a healer, or a doctor. Different times, different minds, you understand?_

_Yea, I guess it's just my nerves, let's go._

_I hope you're not like Lord Cronqvist and throw up on someone._

_I may be an incarnate but my body, mind and spirit are my own. I never got sick on a special occasion._

_Just checking…_

I walked out and took a deep breath as I reached the designated place. _It's now or never._ I thought. I peeked into the gathering then flattened myself against the wall. I felt butterflies in my stomach! _Oh no…_I thought. _I feel sick…_

_What were you saying about never getting sick?_ Julius' mind voice teased. I growled at it and walked to the altar, blushing and tried not to think of my upset stomach. I gave Adrian a small smile as he took my hand, squeezed it in comfort as we both looked at the priest…

"Yoko?" I asked. "You're performing the…"

"Yea, I am a member of the Church." She said with a smile. "Are you ok Soma?"

"I'll be fine, go on."

"Just checking… Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of two souls in holy matrimony…."

_Oh god…I can't…._ I moaned as I turned from my soon to be husband and….

_HE'S GONNA BLOW!!!! _I heard Julius' voice cry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." I heard a voice a lament. I looked up and blushed. I threw up on my soon to be father in law! I whimpered and ran off, not hearing Adrian call out for me to come back and heard Julius' voice laughing.

_Who says history doesn't repeat itself?_

_**Poor Soma, hasn't he been through enough? More to come so stay tuned!**_


	18. Love Is In The Air

Chapter 18: Love is in the Air (Arikado, Mathias, and Joachim's POV)

Time was at standstill at that moment when I heard Father scream no. I turned and saw Soma throw up on my father's suit and the look on my proud father's face was priceless. He looked as if he was about to cry. Soma's face banished any impulse of laughter and switched for concern. He was heartbroken and humiliated. As he ran from the altar, I called out to him but the poor creature went to our room and locked the door. I turned to Yoko and she nodded.

"Go on, we can wait." She said. "I'm sure your father can keep the guests at bay."

"Not when I smell like barf I can't." My father said gloomily. "I stink!" I bit back my laughter and followed where my beloved went. I knocked on the door and waited. I didn't have to wait long for Soma opened it a bit and through it, I saw his tear swollen eyes and tear stained face. Wordlessly I asked if I could be allowed in. Soma looked down but let me in, going to sit at the vanity. I clasped his hands in mine and looked at him with a smile.

"Now, what ails you?"

"Adrian, I just threw up on your father!"

"And, he's still alive."

"I'm so embarrassed." Soma whispered. "I had no idea that I would do such a thing." I looked down at him and chuckled, rubbing my thumbs over his knuckles in comfort.

"With all that my father has been through, getting thrown up on is not the end of the world."

"Just the end of my suit..." I heard my father added as he entered with Joachim in tow. I looked at the suit and raised an eyebrow, for I had never seen my father in wine red. It looked good on him. He looked at Soma and sighed. "Child, there is nothing to worry about, I'll just get it dry cleaned."

"That's beside the point!" Soma cried. "It shouldn't have happened!"

"Well we're not perfect." I said. Both Joachim and I looked at my father who was ready to say otherwise. "Not even those who _think_ they are." I added, causing my father to shut up and Joachim to chuckle. Soma smiled a bit and looked at me. I ran my hands through his hair and smiled back.

"Now, can we get back to our wedding?" I asked. Soma looked at me and the others and nodded. We all knew that Soma was still nervous but it was Joachim this time that helped out.

"Child, we're all here for you. Me, the Young Master and…others we will not name at this time." He looked at my father and rolled his eyes. My father's mouth dropped and he looked dumbfounded. Joachim hugged Soma briefly and ruffled his hair as any parent would their child. "Now, you have a task to perform, so chin up and let's go." Soma nodded and with Joachim he went out, leaving me with my father.

"What is his problem?" My father asked when the two silver haired men were out of earshot. "He's been acting real _bitchy._" My eyebrows shot up to my hair at that. I never heard my father use such language!

"Father, you're a smart man, can't you read between the lines?"

"Look, my brain is not what it used to be."

"Stop that, we both know that you're smarter than that!"

"I mean what the man likes me or something?" He asked and I smirked as if to say _no shit_. He gasped at that as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "After the wedding, remind me to speak to him."

"No way are you stealing my spotlight." I said with a growl. "This is _my wedding day._ Remember on your own." With that I walked out, following the path Joachim and Soma took. The last thing I heard was my father's chuckle and 'that's my boy.'

We all returned to our places, exchanged rings, vows and had everything going without a hitch. At the reception, I watched as my father approached Joachim and asked if he could speak to him in private. I watched as the other man nod and allow my father to lead him out into the gardens. Soma placed a hand on my arm, causing me to look at him.

"What is your father up to?" He asked teasingly. I smirked and patted his hand.

"Making amends." I said with a chuckle. "And let's leave it at that." Soma nodded and we continued to entertain our guests and friends.

(Mathias' POV)

When we figured out why Joachim had reacted the way he has, it all made sense. I was being a jerk. I didn't 'read between the lines' as my son put it. If I had done so, I would have seen this coming. But in my defense, when was the last time anyone had fancied me in that way? It had been Lisa. I'll always love her, just like I'll always love Elizabetha. But both woman were no longer amongst the living, they lived on in my heart. Joachim was immortal, as I and he wouldn't leave due to death. In fact, he showed, without me realizing it, that he wasn't leaving without a fight. The devotion he radiated was overwhelming, almost scary. So I waited for my moment, without stealing my son's and asked Joachim to come with me. We entered the gardens and walked in silence.

"If a stroll is what you asked me for, I'm quite disappointed." He said, breaking me away from my thoughts. I looked at him and heard the impatience in his tone. I sighed and stopped.

"No that is not why I asked you to come out here." I said. "I was going to say now I know what's been biting you and that I was sorry that I was such a thick-headed fool." Joachim looked at me a bit shocked.

"Have you now?" He asked a bit amused. "What have you discovered?"

"That you like me…" I said. Joachim looked at me, tilted his head a bit then threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh my Lord, you have such an ego." He said as he walked away, laughing all the way. I felt my cheeks burn and my pride fall. _Was I rejected?_ I stayed in the garden, thinking things out and fuming at the same time.

(Joachim's POV)

I knew that I shouldn't have done what I had to Mathias. It was a bit mean but he was acting like such a blockhead that I wanted to have revenge. I did like him, hell I _loved_ him but I wasn't ready to tell him just yet. I decided to let him suffer a little bit more. I walked back to the reception and reassumed my seat next to Soma, wearing a smirk. Soma picked on it right away.

"You're playing hard to get aren't you?" He smiled. I looked at him and nodded. I noticed the young master looking at us and chuckled. He didn't have to ask, he heard what Soma asked and looked toward the doors. He waited as if he was counting down. In less than three minutes, Mathias stormed in and took his seat next to Adrian. I felt a little bad but the way Mathias was acting now was too amusing to pass up.

"What ails you Lord Cronqvist?" I asked. He looked at me with narrow eyes and huffed.

"That is none of your concern." He hissed. I had to bite back a chuckle. He was like a child throwing a tantrum because he didn't get the toy he wanted. Adrian looked at me then at his father.

"Ah, I see that if this doesn't get resolved now that there will be a battlefield." He said. Soma and I looked at him and shook our heads 'no'. He didn't heed.

"Joachim, stop this for I am not dealing with my father's temper today." I sighed and rolled my eyes in mock annoyance. I got up, walked around the newly-weds and looked at the fuming elder. He glared at me but didn't move. He was trying hard to restrain himself from strangling me. I had one option. I cupped his face between my hands and kissed him hard, putting all I felt behind it, leaving him breathless when I broke away and reassumed my seat.

"Does that satisfy you?" I asked as I went for my wine. The elder said nothing but he definitely wasn't fuming anymore. Soma looked at his father-in-law and laughed.

"Adrian, we may have to cut our honeymoon short."

"Why?"

"Because we may have to attend another wedding..."

**Heh, if you want more, stay tuned!**


End file.
